


Our blood does not define us

by Kjhufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Mystery, Romance, new generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 34,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjhufflepuff/pseuds/Kjhufflepuff
Summary: Riley wasn't sure how she got here, dazed and confused she looks over to see the person who means the most to her lying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. F/f pairing. Also do not fear neither female character dies. Familiar faces will come into it.





	1. Chapter 1

"Elanora?" Riley questioned.  
Riley, dazed, looked around herself.. how did she end up in the prefects bathroom and why was the bathroom in shambles?  
Harboured breathing and guttural moaning pulled her from her thoughts. Elanora was lying on the cold tiled floor in her pyjamas.. surrounded by blood.  
"ELANORA!" Riley screamed.  
Riley ran towards the girl dropping her wand in the process. She couldn't figure out what had happened. All Riley could remember was needing to urgently talk to Elanora but she couldn't remember actually speaking to her or why she needed to. No one but prefects could get into here, unless someone else had been given the password by a prefect which is how Riley was able to get in.  
Upon closer inspection Elanora had slashes throughout her body. Panic ensnared every fibre of Riley's body.  
"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"  
Riley had never seen anything like this before, not to do with magic anyway. It looked as though someone had repeatedly stabbed the girl but.. where was the knife?  
"SLUGHORN!" SLUGHORN!" Riley's voice broke repeating her screams for help. She was a Gryffindor and was baffled as to why her pleas were for slughorn and not her own head of house Longbottom but something in the pit of her stomach knew that Elanora would need the talents of her head of house.  
"Nora?... El?... Please." Riley begged. Never once in the years they'd known each other had the other witch not responded to any of her nicknames. Riley's heart broke a little bit more.

"RILEY!?"  
It wasn't slughorn. Her concentration didn't leave her hands trying to hold in Elanora's blood.  
"Riley" a second calmer voice said.  
The same voice came through putting his hand on Riley's arm "Riley Slughorn is on his way" He moved closer to Elanora "Episkey" he whispered. His jaw went slack when his healing charm did nothing. He looked over at Riley, "I don't understand, what happened?" He asked.  
"Max I.. I honestly don't know.. I just sort of came to and saw her lying here like this."  
The boy who had first run in screaming her name moved to sit next to Max taking a hold of Elanora's hand preparing to cast a spell.  
'Rennervate' nothing happened.  
"Unfortunately m'boy that spell won't do you any good, she's not unconscious from the jinx itself she's unconscious from lack of blood and well I imagine from the pain too."  
"Professor Slughorn!" Riley exasperated. She hadn't realized she'd been holding onto her breath.  
Slughorn gave Riley a pitty smile as he bent over Elanora and started his incantation.  
"Vulnera Sanentur" he repeated over Elanora's body. Her blood was slowly draining back to her.  
"Miss Alton, please fill me in on what you know."  
"I'm sorry sir I don't know much of anything, I remember I was looking for Elanora and the next I found her here lying on the ground, I don't remember how I got to the prefect bathroom though it's like my memory is gone."  
Slughorn considered her for a moment before returning his attention to Elanora.  
"I know she's a Slytherin and all but why would anyone want to hurt her?"  
Max looked up at Riley at this moment, a look of confusion crossed his features. He then looked to the boy who had entered with him, the boy nodding slightly.  
Before she could even register what was happening Max had his wand on her.  
"What was the last thing you said to me tonight in the library?!" Demanded Max.  
"Mr Fawley do you really think Miss Alton here could have done this? I could hear her screams of terror vibrate through the castle walls, lower your wand." Said Slughorn.  
"Answer me Riley" pleaded Max.  
"I never spoke to you in the library tonight Max what are you talking about? What is going on?"  
Bewildered he looked to the other boy.  
"Te-"  
"No" said the other boy. "We need to know how much she remembers"  
The other boy turned on her now too raising his wand. What was happening? Why was her best friend of five years suddenly pointing his wand at her.  
"Who am I and how did we become friends?"


	2. Chapter 2

5 years ago

Riley wasn't sure about this.  
Her grandmother had told her everything she needed to know, more than she would have liked to know mind you. She didn't have her mother's name thank God. No one would know, except her. Maybe it would be easier to tell everyone. She's sure from everything her grandmother had said that the Slytherin's would have her back. But her grandmother said she saw differently in her, that there was a brighter future than what Slytherin could offer her but after everything she told her how could that be? She was destined for Slytherin, it was in her blood.

Riley's Grandmother had gotten sick a few weeks prior to start of term so Riley offered to make her own way to Platforms 9 and 3/4, she was after all rather resourceful. Her grandmother used a fair bit of magic but Riley had never experienced it first hand.  
She found it was exhilarating running through the platform that's for sure.

Riley stopped dead in her tracks. There stood a boy waiting to get on the Hogwarts express with bright pink spikey hair. She knew immediately who it was even before he laughed and changed his hair to blue.  
Teddy Lupin. He was all through grandmother's notes and stories. The boy who lived, Harry Potter helped raise Teddy, along with his grandmother Andromeda Tonks who was apparently cast out of the black family when she married the muggle Ted Tonks. The Black family were huge supporters of Voldemort so my grandmother says. Although she said Harry's godfather Sirius black was a Gryffindor. Maybe they weren't all bad.  
Grandmother said both Teddy's parents were killed in the second war. Both brave and full of love.

It struck Riley in this moment that if Riley truly wanted to be good and not run the path her mother took she would need this spikey now lilac haired boys friendship.

Riley wandered up behind Teddy while finding a cabin to sit in on the Hogwarts express.  
"So friend! Where shall we sit?" Riley gave her biggest toothy side grin while slinging her arm around the boys shoulders.

Teddy looked Riley up and down shook his head and laughed "Looks like this ones empty" he made a gentlemany ladies first motion and they both headed in.

"You seem oddly familiar, have we met before?" Asked Teddy.  
"No, grandmother says I just have one of those faces that people recognise" Riley gave another toothy over the top grin.  
"Are you mocking me?" Teddy eyed her suspiciously.  
"Sorry?"  
"You keep giving me this toothy grin that makes me think you're mocking me.. or like you are secretly hiding crazy under that smile." He said grinning.  
Riley had assumed she could put on a smile and convince the boy to befriend her. Most boys fall for smiles right? She had clearly underestimated him. Humph. Riley decided to be bold.  
"Teddy Lupin, son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks (preferably Tonks) raised in part by the boy who lived and his grandmother. I've read the stories and I recognised you on the platform. I don't know much of my family but what I do know of them isn't great, I would like to befriend you in the hopes that I don't turn out like my history. I know that's completely selfish of me but what was the harm in trying?"  
Teddy stared at her for a moment before he broke into a grin.  
"So, Tooth. Got a name?" He asked.  
"Riley, Riley Alton."  
"Well it's a pleasure Riley." He seemed to mull over his words.  
"Nooo it's a pleasure, Toothy." His hair went an almost silver white while he laughed at his own humor.  
"I don't know any spells but I can wallop you if you use that name again." Riley said crossing her arms.  
"Pssh you wouldn't, I'm your friend you wouldn't hurt a friend now would you Tooth?"  
Riley stared at him.  
"You're annoying" stated Riley.  
Teddy leaned back with his arms behind his head. "Yep and you just befriended me Riley Alton"  
He smiled a genuine smile and Riley found herself smiling back. She would probably thump him one if he used her nicknames in public but she found herself really not caring that much if he did, it was actually nice having a friend and a nickname.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're Teddy Lupin, we met first year on the Hogwarts express where you decided you couldn't resist my charm and we became best friends."  
"HA that's not how I remember it." Teddy leaned in and hugged Riley "Sorry Tooth, I thought you went and lost your marbles on me" Teddy whispered into the hug.  
"Not just yet" Riley nudged him.  
"So.. you remember long term memories but you can't remember tonight, strange." Said max.  
"If you go through the events of the night with Miss Alton you might jog her memory Mr Fawley" came Slughorn.  
Max looked skeptical about doing just that.  
"I don't think we need to worry about Riles being an imposter Max" said Teddy.  
Max sighed "You're right I just don't understand how she can not only forget everything that she said and not know what's happened to El. Something seems off."  
"Indeed Mr Fawley something seems off, tell me everything you know." Slughorn asked.  
"I was studying in the library with the other Slytherin's just before dinner when Riley came running in. She pulled me away and explained that she thinks there might be people trying to hurt Elanora. I didn't question her, I could see her urgency so I asked what I could do to help.. Riley said to get you Professor, she thought whatever was going to happen would happen tonight."  
"And where exactly does Mr Lupin come in to all of this?" Slughorn questioned.  
"I was trying to find Riley sir, I hadn't seen her for most of the day I was starting to worry. I ran into Max on his way to get you and he explained everything. Then we... I think we heard Riley in our heads screaming for help. Sir.. is that possible?"  
"Of course it's possible, anything is possible with magic!" Slughorn laughed. "Although for such a young witch I wouldn't think it possible but big events like what happened here do tend to spur magic into action."  
"I think she is stable enough to move to the hospital wing, Mr Lupin if you wouldn't mind running ahead and informing Madame Pomfrey of our arrival, Mr Fawley please find Headmistress McGonagall immediately and tell her of everything that has happened, in detail." Professor Slughorn gave Max a look and a nod and both boys ran off in opposite directions.  
"Sir, will she be okay?"  
"Her scars will heal yes, the emotional damage we can not be sure of until she wakes. She is a strong young woman Riley this you already know. She will heal. The real question is are you okay Miss Alton?"  
"I think so sir, it's all such a blur and when I saw her bleeding I didn't know what to do, I panicked."  
"I think we will find in due time that there was much more at play here than we know Riley."  
"When did you become so wise sir?" Riley chuckled.  
"Is imitation not the sincerest form of flattery, Miss Alton?"  
Riley was slightly confused by his comment, who was he imitating?  
"Come along Miss Alton, Madame Pomfrey awaits."


	4. Chapter 4

Professor Slughorn, Teddy Lupin and Riley Alton were all in the hospital wing, Slughorn was talking to Madame Pomfrey about Elanora, Riley was sitting by Nora's bed holding her hand and Teddy Lupin was pacing back and forth when the Headmistress barged in.  
"Professor Slughorn! A word please." Mcgonagall said as she strode right back out of the hospital wing.  
"I wonder what they're talking about" Riley said sincerely.  
Max and Teddy gave each other a look that didn't go unnoticed by Riley.  
"What?" Riley asked.  
Max raised his palms up in front of him letting Teddy know that this one was on him to say.  
"Well.. Riles-"  
"Cut the crap Ted tell me straight, what is it."  
Teddy sighed "You lost your memory, conveniently as a student lay in a puddle of her own blood.. there's no way that you actually did it Riley but it might look suspicious to some."  
"No. McGonagall would never believe I could do something like that."  
"It doesn't matter that she use to be the head of Gryffindor house she has to treat you like a normal student, it's her job to believe the unbelievable Riley." said Max.  
Professor Slughorn returned followed by Professor McGonagall.  
"Miss Alton, follow me back to my office please." Said professor Mcgonagall.  
"But profes-"  
"Now. Miss Alton. If there are any changes in Miss Killick's condition you will be notified immediately."  
With that the Headmistress walked out, Riley trailing not too far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorted than most but the next few should be a bit longer! Reviews are more than welcome, I would love to know what you guys think! This is my first fic so I'm a little nervous about the whole thing :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Dumbledore!"

The staircase whirled and rose to life leading the two woman up to the Headmistress office.  
When they entered McGonagall walked around to her chair and practically fell into it in exhaustion.  
"Are you alright?" McGonagall asked looking straight into Riley's eyes.  
Riley copied the older woman and fell into the chair awaiting her.  
"I'm not sure. I don't know what happened. Somebody I- somebody I care about was attacked and I can't remember a damn thing. There was nothing. Nothing at all and then she was there on the ground bleeding everywhere. I was so scared." Riley admitted.  
McGonagall sighed.  
"Mr Fawley said you had told him you thought she would be attacked tonight, is this true?"  
"I don't remember saying it. But I also don't remember a lot from today. There's blotches of my whole day missing."  
"Mr Fawley didn't mention this." McGonagall stated.  
"No, I didn't let on how much I couldn't remember. Professor, who'd want to hurt her?"  
"That, it would seem is the answer to everything." McGonagall resigned.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Mr Fawley mentioned that you had said to him days ago about rumors that had been spread about Miss Killick, he had also heard these rumors. You had said to him that a few younger Gryffindor boys had idly threatened her. He had told you at the time that it was no more than boys being boys and show boating to one another. He thinks it might be connected, I also believe this. It is no mere coincidence that you come in running and screaming for Max to get help only to have you lose all memory of not only what happened tonight but as it would seem any conversation to do with or about these said Gryffindor boys." McGonagall concluded.  
"Professor.. what are you saying exactly?"  
"There is no need to worry about this tonight for we shall know more truths in the morning when Miss Killick wakes."  
"You think it was me." Riley says defeated.  
"Do you think it was you Riley?"  
"Nobody can get into the prefect bathroom without the password and not many people know it. I was there. No one else. I-"  
"I do not think it was you Riley, not of your own accord anyway." McGonagall admitted.  
Riley sat silently caught in her own terrified thoughts. McGonagall noted Riley when she did this, usually a far away look accompanied it yet this time it looked more pained and scared.  
"I shall have the house elves bring you something to eat as you missed dinner." McGonagall said.  
Usually discussion of food would tip her mood and she would appreciate the distraction.  
"Those hamburgers you enjoy so much, I'll even allow double cheese."  
Riley's ears perked up at the mention of cheese.  
"Really? You mean it?"  
"Only this once." McGonagall stated firmly. Trying to hide her smile.  
"Yes! WINKY!" Shouted Riley delightedly.  
"Riley you can't just go around summoning house elves" McGonagall exclaimed.  
"I'm not she's my-"  
"Friend Winky ma'am of Friend Riley." Winky said delighted.  
"That makes no sense what so ever." McGonagall said baffled.  
"Oh but it does ma'am. Riley is my friend and I am her friend. She doesn't like me saying master so we compromised on saying friend. It has a nice ring to it ma'am friend headmistress." Winky said almost sing song like.  
McGonagall still baffled by the exchange left the two to their devices, Riley seemed happier and distracted and for now that was all that mattered.


	6. Chapter 6

4 years ago

It was weird, leaving Hogwarts behind. Riley missed her grandmother but she had gotten so use to having... friends. And food! A lot of food.  
It felt somewhat the opposite now, as if she was now just as nervous to come home as she was arriving at Hogwarts. She was excited to see her grandmother but she also couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts and hear all about Teddy's crazy stupid adventures that he'll no doubt get up to with Harry.

Riley found her way back to her grandmother's after saying goodbye to all her friends and promising her perfect family would be there soon to pick her up. She wasn't sure why she lied to them. She assumed it was that she didn't want their pitty but deep down she knew it was more.  
When she got to the house Riley felt her stomach knot. Her grandmother may have been old but she kept her front yard and garden in tip top shape. The dead, shriveled up plants were a bitch of a metaphor for what she would find inside.  
Riley wasn't sure how long it had been. A while she assumed. Her grandmother didn't deserve that. She was too beautiful of a human to deserve that.

Her grandmother took her to a beautiful forest when either of them were feeling down. It must have been far away as they always apparated there. They both loved it so much. Riley thought she would never get over the queasy feeling of apparating, but she did. And it was always worth the lovely day out.  
She knew she shouldn't. Her grandmother wouldn't have wanted her to take the risk but her grandmother knew she was dealing with a Gryffindor who never listened and broke most rules. So when she had all her affairs in order and set off to lay her grandmother to rest she apparated, splintched most of the left side of her body but she had made it. The beautiful forest. Riley literally put her blood sweat and tears into digging her grandmother's grave. She said goodbye and promised to visit as often as she could. With that she found the nearest road, held out her wand and waited for the knight bus to take her to St Mungos.

"Yes, the attendant told us she mumbled something about burying her grandmother. Yes. Mhm. Yes we believe she attempted to apparate there and the scouts came back- yes mhm yes they found the grave. You wouldn't believe the state she got brought in. How she managed- mhm. Oh I know, kids got real heart I'll tell you that much. Ahuh. Yeah no relatives left we've got- yeah yeah the Headmistress. She's not sure what she can do exactly but they reckon it might be nice for her to see someone familiar. Yeah, mhm. Tell Dirk I said hello! You too honey! Bye!"

When Riley finally woke 2 days had passed,  
when she started to stir she saw a figure sitting in a nearby chair. It was not human but a cute tabby cat. A nurse walked in, rolled her eyes at the cat and asked how Riley was doing.  
"Wa-"  
Before Riley could croak out what she was after Professor McGonagall transformed from tabby cat to human and handed Riley a glass of water.  
"That never gets old does it?" Riley asked smiling.  
"Not yet it hasn't." McGonagall smiled and waggled her eyebrows.  
Riley had never seen McGonagall act in such a way. She was usually so stern. All the Gryffindor's knew she had a heart of gold but she rarely showed affection. What was different now?  
As Riley was trying to piece together the situation before her Minerva Mcgonagall's face dropped. Riley in her still sleepy and exhausted state for this miniscule second doesn't remember her grandmother has passed away. Minerva wants nothing more than to not break that bubble but she knows she has to be reasonable.  
"You got brought in from the knight bus, majority of your left side had been torn up from being splintched.. Riley.." McGonagall started to explain.  
The second she had mentioned being splintched memories came rushing back to Riley. How had her groggy mind forgotten the horrors of what had just happened?  
"It is normal after what you went through to temporarily lose memories. Especially when they are as painful as to what you went through. Do not feel ashamed." Soothed McGonagall  
"My grandmother is dead." Stated Riley.  
"I'm afraid so Riley. I am so sorry."  
"Isn't this the part where you ask about my family, distant relatives, that sort of thing?" Enquisited Riley.  
Minerva considered Riley for a moment. Before turning to the nurse.  
"Give us a moment?" McGonagall asked.  
The nurse stalked off.  
McGongall now talked slowly and cautiously.  
"I am.. aware of who your mother was Riley."  
Riley sat there stunned. How? No one knew.  
Seeing that Riley was merely curious and not going to explode with anger Minerva proceeded.  
"I am headmistress of Hogwarts Riley, I have my ways." Smiled Minerva.  
"I have never judged you, this I can assure you. I have also not told a soul. We both know Riley Alton has no other family. But we also know that there is risk in finding your real family, although I don't believe you give them enough credit." Minerva trailed off.  
"I can't Professor, I just-"  
"I know Riley, I know." Minerva said patting Riley's hand.

"We should probably contact somebody, Miss Alton will still need to be here a few more weeks but we should get her prepared for when the time comes to leave. There are plenty of homes out there that would love to have a bright witch like her in the family." Riley could only just make out what the nurse was saying.  
Silence followed.  
"Headmistress?" Asked the nurse.  
"No." Stated Minerva.  
"Sorry? You can't just say no, she has no family." The nurse was getting on her last nerve.  
"I never had a say in Harry's upbringing. They were horrible people, I begged Dumbledore to reconsider but he knew that in the end they would protect him from Voldemort' s magic."  
The nurse flinched at the mention of he who must not be named.  
"She may not have any family, but she will always have Hogwarts." McGonagall chimed proudly.  
"You're suggesting she live in the castle? Permanently?" Exclaimed the nurse.  
"I have found it to be quite a cosy home" Minerva counted.  
"You.. you live there?" The nurse asked.  
"Ah, you do not know of my story? Yes I live at Hogwarts, I have for many many years. My house in hogsmeade no longer felt like my home."  
The nurse was too stunned to ask anything else, she quietly slipped away leaving Riley and Minerva to their own thoughts.  
"Yes." Riley piped up.  
"Riley?" Asked Minerva  
Riley sat up.  
"I would like to live at Hogwarts, as you suggested." Riley was trying to not sound too excited.  
"And Hogwarts will be happy to have you." McGonagall smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to hear from Elanora this chapter!

Winky and Riley were in the middle of enjoying their meal when Riley spoke up.  
"I need you to apparate me to the hospital wing, Winky."  
Winky looked over at Riley, mouth in a tight line.  
Riley sighed "They've asked you to keep me away haven't they?"  
"Yes friend Riley, friend headmistress also said not to leave your side."  
"I need to be there for her Winky, she-" Riley couldn't finish her sentence. Winky was her confidant, whenever she needed to vent or cry Winky was the only one who she could be open with.  
Winky held out her hand, Riley stood and took it. Riley knew Winky couldn't resist helping an upset Riley. She would repay her for her deception another day, for now she had to see Elanora.  
They twisted on the spot and with a light pop they were standing in the dimly lit hospital wing. Nora was 7 beds away sleeping what seemed like peacefully.  
Riley approached her bedside and sat down admiring her sleeping beauty.  
Winky was looking around, confused.  
"Friend Riley.."  
Before Winky could explain the faraway noise Madame Pomfrey stormed into the hospital wing, wand drawn.  
"Who are you? Identify yourself now." Commanded Madame Pomfrey.  
There was a sigh that came from behind Riley.  
"It is alright Poppy, it's just Riley and Winky. I didn't think to tell them of the intruder alarm." Minerva said looking pointedly at Riley.  
"I'm sorry, I had to see that she was okay." Riley defended  
"Miss Killick is well taken care of, I suggest you go and take care of yourself. You will do her no good if you're falling asleep at her bedside when she wakes." Minerva said.  
"Here." Madame Pomfrey handed Riley some sort of potion.  
"It will help you get to sleep and keep the nightmares at bay." Madame Pomfrey gave a small smile before tending to Nora.  
"Winky, if you could please take Miss Alton to her common room." McGonagall said nodding to the house elf.  
"Yes friend headmistresses, right away."  
"Surely I could just sleep here, Professor?" Riley butted in.  
Madame Pomfrey looked over to Minerva.  
"If she drinks the solution she'll be out in minutes Minerva, at least this way we can keep an eye on her." Madame Pomfrey gave Minerva a small smile.  
"Very well, down the solution and hop into bed." Minerva ordered.  
Riley downed the solution, looked over at Winky and gave her the most over the top wink you could imagine and fell into bed.

Riley felt someone prod her in the back, she was still partially asleep so she decided to ignore it.  
"Trust me, she will be out for a couple more hours at least" the woman's voice sounded like she was laughing while she said this.  
"You seem awfully chirper for someone that got hexed quite severely just last night." McGonagall stated.  
"What happened after? I vaguely remember her screaming my name but after that there's nothing."  
"Miss Killick, I think it more important right now to find out who attacked you."  
Silence followed.  
Nora. She was awake!  
The reply came out slowly.  
"No.. I need to know what happened after before I reveal what happened before." Elanora said quietly.  
"She was screaming for help. We heard her in our heads." Teddy was here too. How long had she been asleep?  
"She had run into the library looking for me, told me I needed to get professor Slughorn right away and to find you both, I ran into Teddy along the way. We heard her scream and knew exactly where to go, it was strange. When we got to you both.." Max faulted  
"Max, it's okay I need to know." Elanora soothed.  
"She couldn't remember anything, not talking to me, not about the boys and the threats. Not even what had happened when she went into the bathroom. She said she just sort of came too and you were lying on the ground." Max shuddered.  
"That makes sense." Sighed Elanora.  
It does? How? Riley was trying to rack her brains for something she might have missed for it to make sense. She came up empty.  
"How so." Asked McGonagall.  
"It wasn't Riley. I know that. But she won't." Elanora said defeated.


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" Teddy and Max said in unison.  
Riley heard McGonagall sigh. She knew. She knew what had happened the night before but she refused to let Riley think it for one second. She was trying to protect her but Riley felt sick with betrayal.  
"I need you to tell me everything Miss Killick, every fine detail, please." Riley could almost see if it was clear as day McGonagall rubbing the bridge of her nose under her glasses as a sign of exhaustion.  
Riley was able to open her eyes now, she slammed them shut again as the harsh lights on the day beamed in. She had to see her, make sure she was okay. Riley opened her eyes more slowly, Elanora was facing away from everyone looking off into nothingness. Riley couldn't look away, she was here and alive and as beautiful as she remembered. Elanora turned slightly, a sad smile on her face as she looked into Riley's eyes.

"What did I do?" Riley managed to choke out.  
"Nothing, love. It was not you." Elanora took Riley's hand in her own.  
"Are you positive Miss Killick?" Asked McGonagall.  
"Her eyes were not her beautiful forest green, they were misty white and glossy. Whoever performed the curse was not strong. I could see straight through it." Elanora squeezed Riley's hand.  
Riley's whole world seemed to shatter around her. She had done this.  
"But strong enough for me to not fight it." Riley couldn't tell if she was going to cry or throw up.  
"Riley you have never been trained to deflect that kind of magic, none of us have. It's not your fault." Teddy looked over to Elanora for confirmation.  
"Teddy is right, it was your body there, not your mind." Elanora confirmed.  
Riley realized something.  
"You didn't fight back. Nor did you defend yourself."  
"You were not you, of course I wasn't going to hurt you. Even if I wanted to I don't think I could have defended against whatever hit me. I've never seen anything like it before." Elanora turned to professor McGonagall. "Sectumsempra, that's the spell that was said. I've never heard of it let alone Riley knowing something so.. dark." Elanora finished.  
Riley jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom. She had known that spell. She read it in an old potions book that was left on her bed. She didn't know who or why someone left it for her but the book had become quite useful. She never planned on using the spell. It had said 'for enemies'. Riley didn't have enemies there was no need for it. How could she have done this?  
Riley made it to the toilet and threw up. And cried. How could she do this to Elanora?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We find out a huge secret this chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

McGonagall was furious. She burst into her office screaming at one of the portraits.  
"TELL ME IT WASN'T YOU!"  
"What on earth are you screeching about?" Replied Severus Snape.  
"TELL ME YOU DIDN'T TRICK SOME SCARED FIRST YEAR TO LEAVE THAT BOOK FOR HER IN HER DORMITORY!"  
"What has happened?" Severus replied calmly.  
"Surely you heard the conversation I had last night with Miss Alton?" McGonagall asked exasperated.  
"No. I was busy attending to other business. I don't just sit around listening in on your personal conversations you know."  
McGonagall rolled her eyes. He was still so infuriating.  
"Yes. The book finding it's way into students hands was my doing. It was not of course Riley's hands I placed it into."  
McGonagall looked shocked at his honesty.  
"Now, please Minerva. Tell me what has happened."

"The Imperious curse!? But that's illegal!" Teddy was yelling wildly.  
"Yes Mr Lupin, it is. Which is why I need you to screw your head back on and help figure out any younger Gryffindor students who may have it out for Miss Killick. If they are willing to go to such extreme lengths who knows what they will do next." McGonagall concluded.  
"Yes headmistress." Teddy said while looking over at his very sullen looking best friend.  
"It will take time but eventually she will start to feel like her old self again" McGonagall told Teddy.  
"I know, it must be horrible. Surely there's something we can do?"  
"I'm trying Teddy, don't you worry." And with that McGonagall walked away.

A few weeks later.

"So, just so I am certain here. You think, that whichever Gryffindor's are behind the attack are also behind Riley getting her hands on my old potions book? In the hopes that she would learn Sectumsempra and they could use it against Miss Killick? Then once they finished the attack they erased all thoughts and actions Riley had of them?" Severus pieced together.  
"Yes, Riley is quite beaten up over the whole ordeal. She blames herself." McGonagall admitted.  
"Humph, maybe we should be teaching them how to block such an attack?" Questioned Snape.  
Severus had fallen right into Minerva's trap.  
"Yes I was also thinking this. I believe it would help Riley over come here grief if she had the skill set to fight off this attack from ever happening again. I was hoping-"  
"No. I will not waste my talents on such a delinquent." Snape spat back aware of the trap she was trying to set.  
"Oh but I haven't told you the most intriguing part of the night." McGonagall smiled.  
"Go on." Severus encouraged.  
"When Riley came too and saw Miss Killick lying there she started screaming for help. So much so that Teddy Lupin, Max Fawley and Professor Slughorn heard her, inside there heads." McGonagall stood hands on her hips smirking at Severus.  
"She's shown signs of legilemency?" Severus asked surprised.  
"Yes Severus, this is what I was say-"  
"Enough!" Severus bellowed. "She very well might be more like her mother than you know."  
"Don't be daft Severus! She shows no signs of the cruel nature of Bellatrix Lestrange." McGonagall spat.  
"She is a Gryffindor through and through." McGonagall said proudly.  
"That old hat has lost its touch if you ask me. There is no way a girl of her bloodline and history would have ever gotten into Gryffindor." Said Severus.  
"You're wrong."  
Both McGonagall and Snapes heads whipped around to the eavesdropper.  
Riley Alton stood proudly in her Gryffindor robes. "You don't know me. You know of my mother. I know she was cruel but she never got the chance to relinquish that cruelty onto me. I grew up with my grandmother. And she was kind and she loved me and taught me of the good and the bad. She told me stories of my father. That he was cold and cruel most of his life but when the moment came and everything was on the line, he was brave. Braver than most Gryffindors and if it wasn't for my father I would have died. My mother would have me fed to the dogs. The hat doesn't lie, it hasn't lost its touch, maybe you've lost your touch for questioning such powerful magic." Riley's chest was heaving. She had no idea where her outburst had come from. She felt the need to prove herself for some reason. How dare he question her sorting.

"Idiot child. You have no idea who you father was. He was a coward!" Bellowed Snape.  
"Severus." McGonagall said warningly.  
"You know who my father is?" Riley asked dumbfounded.  
All of the fire she previously felt burnt out.  
"Who?" Riley sounded like a small innocent child with pleading eyes asking this man the one thing she's always wanted to know.  
"It matters not. He is long gone. You, are better off without him." And with that Severus Snape started snoring in his portrait.  
Tears streaming down her face Riley rounded on Minerva Mcgonagall. The woman she trusted most in this world had betrayed her. Not once but twice.  
"You knew. Not only about last night and what I had done but you knew. You know. You know who he is. Tell me!"  
Riley had snapped. Her wand in her hand was shaking and pointing at the woman who had taken her in, nurtured her. Helped her. But now betrayed her.  
Minerva stayed still. She never reached for her wand. The young girl was broken and it was partly her fault.  
"TELL ME!" Riley Shrieked  
Riley felt her wand arm pulsing, wanting to let loose.  
"I can't. It is not my place to tell. You of all people know how important secrets are and the damage they can do. He was a good man Riley, Severus is a blithering idiot. Do not listen to him." Minerva pleaded.  
Riley dropped to the floor, wand clattering, she curled up crying.  
Minerva wasn't sure wether she should comfort the girl or leave her alone when "I'm sorry." Blurted from Riley's mouth. She took the crying girl in her arms and held her while she cried.


	10. Chapter 10

Riley had exhausted herself so much that she eventually fell asleep in Minerva's arms.

"Professor?" Came a voice from the doorway.  
"In here, Miss Killick."  
Elanora came into view, her face looked strained with exhaustion.  
"You should be sleeping, you're still suppose to be recovering, hm?" McGonagall asked.  
"Riley has been avoiding me, I've given her space and kept tabs from afar but she managed to shake me earlier. I've been looking for her most of the night." Elanora sighed.  
"My apologies, I should have owled to let you know she was here.. We had a.. heated discussion before, she ended up passing out a few hours ago. You know she blames herself?" McGonagall asked.  
"Yes. It's why she's been avoiding me. I knew it wasn't her professor. I just wish I could make her see that."  
"Did she mention these Gryffindor boys to you at all?" McGonagall enquired.  
"There have been a few incidents, you would have a list pages long of all the mild threats I've been getting lately, from Gryffindor's alone." Elanora said warily.  
"Why haven't you reported anything?" McGonagall asked baffled.  
"Because Slytherin and Gryffindor have been at each other's necks for centuries, stray jinxs fly in corridors, it's just what happens. Most people were actually accepting of Riley and I, Until the rumors. If I had of thought for a second something as sever as an unforgivable curse would come to pass I would have informed you." Elanora shuffled her feet.  
"These rumors El-"  
"Are true, for the most part. I have spoken to Harry, I know the truth and those closest to me do as well. I know who I am and are quite proud of it, what is the point of self doubt? Elanora asked sincerely.  
"I often forget that you're in Slytherin house Miss Killick." Minerva chuckled.  
"You are of course right, there is no need to self doubt. If those closest to you believe in you the fickle words of strangers mean nothing. Something I wish our dear Riley here would see for herself. I would assume seeing as how closely your background stories are that she would have confided in you?" McGonagall asked cautiously.


	11. Chapter 11

2 years ago

The end of year exams were fast approaching, Teddy had asked Riley if she would like to study in the great hall with him and grab a bite to eat while they were at it. Riley never knocked back food so she allowed Teddy to drag her along to waste away the beautiful spring day on boring old study. After about an hour Teddy started to fidget, he seemed.. off.  
"Are you Okay?" Riley asked.  
"What? Oh, oh yeah no I'm fine I just-" he trailed off not finishing his sentence.  
"Ted if something's wrong you know I will be here for you right?" Riley tried to reassure her best friend.  
"Yeah, yeah I know Riles." Teddy took a deep breath before starting his next sentence.  
"Its just, well, I've told my family a lot about you and they're all really excited to meet you-" Riley started to protest. "-and I know, I know you go away with your family when you go home for school break but.. I don't know I thought maybe we could make time to visit each other these holidays." Teddy said hopefully.  
Riley sat staring at Teddy who was looking down fiddling with his fingers. Each year he asked what she was doing, each holiday. And every time it got harder and harder to lie to her best friend.  
"Teddy, I'm so sorry. Dad owled a couple of days ago, he has booked a surprise trip for mum and I to go with him to America! I didnt know how to tell you, I knew you would be disappointed-" Riley started  
"You're lying" Teddy said looking up at her.  
"Ted what-"  
"You haven't had mail in weeks HELL you never get mail at all! Teddy had gotten to his feet now on the verge or screaming at her.  
Riley hated lying to him, she hated fighting with him. But she would much rather fight a couple of weeks a year than lose him forever.  
She couldn't back down now.  
"You- you've been going through MY MAIL?! HOW DARE YOU! You're suppose to be my best friend! And this is how you treat me!? FOR YOUR INFORMATION MY DAD GOT HURT AND IS IN HOSPITAL IN AMERICA, MOTHER SPOKE WITH MCGONAGALL LAST NIGHT! I WASN'T READY TO TALK ABOUT IT BUT GOD FORBID POOR TEDDY LUPIN DOESN'T GET HIS OWN WAY!" Riley stormed out of the great hall and almost ran to where the lake met with the forest. Still nicely situated in school grounds but far enough away from anyone wanting to chat Riley sat down, put her face in her hands and cried.

A couple of minutes later Riley heard footsteps, she didn't think she had another screaming match in her so she drew her wand and rounded on who she assumed was Teddy.

Instead of Teddy stood her Slytherin 3rd year classmate Elanora Killick. She was by far the most attractive girl in their year. Riley constantly told herself that the reason she'd never spoken to her in their first 2 years was because she was Slytherin and Slytherin and Gryffindor were suppose to hate each other. But Riley found herself laughing multiple times at the silly jokes Max Fawley cracked. Most of the Slytherin's in Riley's year were actually really nice so the excuse to not talk to the most popular of the Slytherin's seemed lame after a while. It wasn't until their first 3rd year trip to hogsmeade did they finally talk to each other. Riley had never grown up around snow and what snow they got around the castle seemed to be extremely well kept. The paths outside were always clear, I guess she had Hagrid to thank for that.  
Teddy had mentioned wanting to see the shrieking shack so they made their way down trudging through knee deep snow. Riley was already struggling and falling behind when out of no where a snow storm rained down on them. Riley got swept over head first into the snow. For a moment she was terrified that she would drown in the snow. She felt hands grab her and attempt to haul her up.  
"Max! The boys fine! A little help!"  
The two managed to move Riley to a big hollowed out tree.  
"Stay here with her I'll go check that Teddy is okay." Said Max.  
Riley wasn't sure if she was awake or not. Her whole body felt heavy but she could hear the pair talking.

"Teddy.." Riley croaked out.

The arm snaked around her abdomen tightened.  
"He was okay the last I saw of him, Max is checking to make sure he's okay." Elanora soothed.  
Riley couldn't find the energy in her voice to say thanks, she managed to gently squeeze the girls arm before she lost consciousness.

"Poppy?!" McGonagall said desperately.  
"She will be fine Minerva, according to these three there was a snow storm and young Riley here got trapped and then knocked unconscious." Madame Pomfrey motioned to the 2 Slytherin's and Gryffindor.  
"Is this true?" McGonagall asked.  
"Yes Headmistress. I couldn't see much but I believe these two saved her." Teddy said quietly.  
"We weren't too far behind them when the storm kicked in, we saw Riley get knocked pretty hard and saw she wasn't moving. We carried her to an empty hollow where El stayed with her until it was safe to bring her here." Max concluded.  
"You both showed bravery and quick thinking in the face of danger, 20 points to Slytherin, for each of you." McGonagall chimed.  
The two Slytherin's stared at McGonagall, their mouths slightly agape.  
"Thank you Headmistress." Max said slightly shocked.  
"Nonsense. It is the two of you who I should be thanking." McGonagall said matter of factly.  
"Miss Alton should be waking shortly, I would like to keep her in overnight for observation, Minerva." Madame Pomfrey said.  
Minerva nodded. "Mr Lupin, would you please inform the house elf Winky that Riley is in the hospital wing and will need supper once she wakes."  
"Of course Professor." He replied, leaving at once.  
McGonagall turned to the Slytherin's.  
"Riley here will be looked after and tended too, once again I thank you both for your efforts today. You can go to dinner now if you wish."  
Max turned to look at his friend, El hadn't taken her eyes off Riley's sleeping form.  
"I think, if you don't mind professor, we might stay a while longer." Max said with a small smile. Minerva followed his stare and saw the young witch was watching over Riley quite contently.  
The sound of coughing made them all jump.  
"Tut tut that won't do, here m'dear take this, we can't have you getting sick now can we." Madame Pomfrey said smiling down at Riley.  
Riley downed the potion handing the cup back.  
"Thank you Madame Pomfrey, you're a life saver." Riley said with a grin.  
"Well I wouldn't go that far, these two are the ones that saved you." She said nodding her head in the direction of the Slytherin's.  
Riley looked around Madame Pomfrey and saw three people staring at her. Professor McGonagall, Max Fawley and- Riley's jaw dropped. Elanora Killick.  
"How are you feeling?" McGonagall asked as she felt Riley's forehead. Riley swore she was trying to embarrass her so she swatted her hand away, eyed the woman suspiciously and answered "As fit as a pickle." McGonagall burst out laughing while everyone else in the room looked on confused, even Madame Pomfrey shrugged at the two Slytherin's.  
McGonagall, satisfied the girl was alright, retreated from the room announcing "I'll get the elves to bring all 3 of you meals."

Riley looked at the two Slytherin's not sure exactly how to proceed.  
"Thank you. For, you know.. saving me." Riley said with a small smile and shrug.  
"No worries. You would have done the same for us." Max shrugged back.  
"I would have, you know." Riley said seriously.  
Max smiled at her "We know."  
"What was the joke?" Enquired Elanora.  
"Sorry?"  
"She means you and Professor McGonagall, although apparently she didn't realise we had skipped past that conversation." Max said rolling his eyes at his friend.  
"Oh! Um. Well it's just sort of an inside joke. One of the holidays I stayed back, there was only a few of us and way too much food. I ended up over eating and made that really awful joke.. while eating a pickle. Professor McGonagall found it hilarious for some reason, it's stupid really." Riley said, blushing.  
"I think it's adorable." Elanora said smiling at Riley.

"Riles?" Elanora had her hands raised up in surrender, trying not to laugh.  
"Huh?" Riley blinked a few times.  
"You've been standing with your wand raised for a good thirty seconds, staring at me. Sickle for your thoughts?" Elanora asked.  
"Oh, sorry. I was-" Riley started blushing. "-well I was thinking back to the hogsmeade trip at the start of term."  
"Zoned out thinking about my heroic actions? Can't blame you." Elanora winked.  
"You wish, Killick."  
Elanora loudly gasped. "You only use my last name when you get shy, Alton." Elanora held onto the L while pronouncing her last name, causing a shiver to run down Riley's spine. Finding the need to change the subject Riley sat down on the lakes edge.  
"What are you doing all the way out here anyway, El?"  
"I followed you actually. I saw.. well actually, I more heard the fight between you and Lupin. I thought maybe you needed someone to talk to." Elanora sat down next to Riley, she laid back and rested with her hands behind her head. "Beautiful day isn't it?" She sighed.  
She looked up at Riley and smiled. "Join me?" She asked.  
Riley laid down next to her, focusing on the sounds around her. The stillness of the lake and the whole other world going on behind them in the forest.  
"Hagrid said Harry Potter fought off a bunch of giant spiders in the forest, his second year." Riley said idly.  
"And 100 dementors his third year, can you imagine?" Elanora asked.  
"Do you know the spell?" Asked Riley.  
"Course not, no teacher would teach a third year that spell."  
"Remus Lupin taught Harry in his third year. Harry thought it only fair he returned the favour. Teddy showed me. It's incredibly hard, I've barely made whisps shone out of my wand but Teddy, Teddy's produced a full fledged patronus! It's a great big wolf." Riley announced proudly.  
"That's impressive. Will you show me one day?"  
"Of course. Although Teddy is probably the one you want to talk to." Riley's face fell as she said this.  
"Is your father alright?" Elanora asked sincerely.  
Riley faltered. She turned her head to look at the girl.  
"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I hope you know that you can talk to me if you want to." Elanora said earnestly.  
Riley wanted nothing more than to tell the girl her every secret. A part of her believed whole heartedly that she would protect her secret but she couldn't. No matter what her heart said her brain told her she knew nothing about her and to definetly not trust her with any secrets.  
"My mother and father were Death Eaters." Elanora boldly stated.  
Riley felt her eyes try and bulge out of her sockets. This woman was crazy, why would she ever announce that?  
"My mother was a proud pureblood. My father would have followed her to the ends of the earth. He was also pureblood but he didn't care that much about status. Just my mum. And eventually me. Mum saw Voldemort for who he was in the end, she wanted a better world for me to grow up in than the one he would ravage. She supplied information to the order with dad's help. Voldemort found out. He tortured my mum and made dad watch. He killed her and it almost broke my dad to watch. They threw him in the dungeons, thinking he wouldn't be a threat. He took 3 out during his escape. He found me and my aunt, put the fidelious charm on my aunt to hide us away and promised to avenge my mother. He died during the battle of Hogwarts. Death Eaters tried to shame the Killick name by saying how loyal my family was until the end. But Harry knew. The members of the order who ran the radio station, they told Harry of my mum. A few of the order members were with dad when he died. They said he was helping get the underage students out. Harry visited one morning just before I started for Hogwarts. He told me everything he knew." There was pride in her voice as Elanora spoke. Riley also noticed a hint of tears that she tried to hold back. "Your parents were... brave Elanora. It sounds like they had a lot of love to give."  
"I wish I had gotten the chance to know them. But I think in the end they both realised the sacrificices that they had to make. They tried to make up for the horrible they had done. They still do, each day I am here. I will make sure the Killick name goes down in history as the good guys." Elanora said smiling at Riley. She really believed in who she was. Riley wished she could have that kind of pride in her parents.  
"My grandmother was the best. She didn't go out and fight wars but she had to fight the over grown plants in her garden and let me tell you that was no easy feat. One time I accidentally got too close to a huge plant that had like tentacle arms, my grandmother had to wrestle me out of it while trying to charm it. What a day that was." Riley laughed and smiled towards the sky. She was proud of the woman who brought her up. She taught Riley everything she knew. About magic and about humility.  
"My parents are also dead." Riley said quietly.  
Elanora kept quiet knowing Riley was trying to find the courage to talk.  
Riley took a deep breath, sighed and continued.  
"I don't know who my father is, grandmother said most of his life he was cold and cruel but in the end he was brave. I think grandmother must have been his mum, she was so kind. She would say he was cruel and cold but would always say nice little things about him whereas my mother..." Riley stopped. Could she really do this? Could she trust this girl with her deepest darkest secret?  
"It's okay." Elanora took Riley's hand. "You don't have to talk about her if you do not wish to."  
"I never knew my father's name. But my mother's. Hers I know." She looked Elanora in the eyes and whispered "Bellatrix Lestrange".


	12. Chapter 12

"Yes, Professor. We talked about our parents one afternoon by the lake, in our third year. She had just had a massive fight with Teddy about the holidays. Riley mentioned her father being sick, she never talked about family except her grandmother so I had always assumed her parents were also dead. Part of me was curious to know, the other part just wanted to make sure she was okay. Those two are thick as thieves, to see them have such a huge argument threw everyone a bit."  
"I remember that day well, I had never seen Mr Lupin ever get that angry. I thought maybe she might have told him the truth then. I was wrong." Sighed McGonagall.  
"Riley has always been motivated by one thing; fear. Her fear to end up like her mother, her fear to lose her best friend and with it a potential family. She holds both of us at arms length out of fear of losing us. Every action she ever makes is out of fear, she choses every day to lie to Teddy. The crazy thing is, is that it's not even the easy option. The easy option would be to tell the truth but she won't, out of fear." Elanora shrugged.  
"Is she really that worried he would turn his back on her?" McGonagall asked quietly.  
"Riley befriended Teddy under the pretense that if she was friends with him he would keep her on the path of good. She was 11, she had no idea that they would become best friends, that their world's would revolve around each other's so closely. He went from being a means to being one of the most important people in her life. If you were in the same position Professor, if there was the tiniest bit of doubt in your mind about what would happen, would you risk it?" Elanora asked.  
"She could have such a wonderful family with the Tonks'" Minerva said earnestly.  
"I have a wonderful family, here, with you." Riley piped up.  
Minerva stared at the girl, words not forming in her brain.  
"I know we don't label it or talk about it, but you are my family." Riley stated.  
"Besides, Andromeda would take one look at me and know who I was. The daughter of the bitch that killed her daughter." Riley spat.

"Wh..what?"  
Riley shot up bolt right.  
"Ted-"  
"What do you mean, daughter of the woman who killed my mum?" Teddy Lupin looked heartbroken.  
"That's not.." Riley started but couldn't find the words. Minerva Mcgonagall cut in.  
"You were not suppose to hear it like that Teddy.  
"No? You don't say! How could you? How could you keep this from me? I trusted you."  
Riley was frozen in fear. Everything she never wanted to happen was about too. She couldn't even find words to ease the betrayal.  
"SAY SOMETHING!" Teddy drew his wand and started straight for Riley.  
Elanora blocked his path.  
"I don't want to hurt you L'Oréal but if you take another step further I will stop you." Elanora hated using her nickname for him in a situation like this but she wanted to try and get through to him somehow without violence.  
Teddy stopped. Lowered his wand and once again called for his friend. "Riley.."  
"I'm sorry" Riley managed to choke out.  
She took a staggered breath and continued.  
"I told you from the start I was using you-" she half sobbed half laughed. "- I thought it was to stick to the good path, to stop me from becoming my mother. After that day I didn't think twice about the good or bad path. I never had any doubts about wether I would follow in my mother's footsteps or not because of you, not for what you brought out in me but for who you were. Who your grandmother is. Good. You're the goodness that shone through the darkness. My mother was pure evil, but I do not have to be. You showed me that Teddy. I couldn't tell you because I was scared to lose you, I know it's selfish and I'm sorry. We're family, Teddy." Riley finished. Hoping the words from the bottom of her heart would help mend even the slightest bit of betrayal.

Teddy snorted. "We, are not family." Teddy Lupin looked her straight in the eyes, set his jaw straight and walked out.


	13. Chapter 13

Riley swore she could feel someone puncture her chest with their bare hands, rip her heart out and stab it repeatedly in front of her.

She heard a woman wailing as her knees hit the floor. The wailing was loud, too loud. It wouldn't shut up. She thought about the muggle movies she had seen. The worst was when a mother lost a child, their wailing ripped at her through the screen. She wonders if Andromeda wailed when she found out about Tonks. Tonks. Teddy. The wailing. It was Riley. She was the one screaming in anguish. She was the one who could hardly breathe because the life felt like it had been sucked from her.

Riley's head felt hot, like someone had tipped her upside down and the blood was rushing. She felt arms around her. "Shh, it's okay Riley, you're okay, I've got you love. I'm not going anywhere." Elanora repeated into her hair.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and a light kiss on the top of her head. "He will come around." McGonagall said. She wasn't sure how to comfort. She never needed too. She never had children of her own, she felt overwhelmed. McGonagall tried to think of anything she could to cheer Riley up. But she couldn't. So she knelt down and kept her hand on the girls shoulder.

For the second time that night now gone on day Riley had cried herself into exhaustion and sleep.  
"I am taking her to the Slytherin common room." Elanora said matter of factly.  
She stood up and carried Riley out bridal style.  
An elf appeared next to Elanora half way down the stairs. The elf tugged her robes.  
"Take my hand friend Elanora." The elf requested.  
Elanora did just that, the next thing she saw was dimly lit Slytherin common room.  
A sixth year prefect jumped up with his wand raised, clearly startled by the apparation.  
"El? What's going on?" The sixth year asked.  
"Please find Max for me." Elanora said as she put Riley down on the couch.  
The sixth year nodded and ran off to the boys dorms.  
A couple minutes later Max ran into the common room in black and green boxers. And no shirt.  
"Its urgent but it's not run in without a shirt on urgent, Max." Elanora laughed, partly at her own humor and partly at Max without a shirt on.  
"Hey, just because you don't appreciate the merchandise doesn't mean everyone else doesn't." Max winked at her. He saw Riley on the couch. "What happened? She looks like utter shit."  
"Well good morning to you too, handsome." Riley said with a smirk on her face.  
"Ah the zombie rises!" Max and Riley laughed. Elanora on the other hand was a bit taken back.  
"So what's up? I know you love our kind and all but on our couch at 7 in the morning? Never! Our Riley is a good little girl." Max said quite pleased with himself. Elanora rolled her eyes.  
"Teddy found out." Riley said defeated.  
"Teddy found out... what exactly? That you're attracted to women and have been madly in love with this one-" he pointed his thumb at Elanora "-since the first day you saw her?"  
Riley went beet red and stared with her mouth hanging open. "I wasn't- you couldn't- wait-" Riley was trying to piece together what was happening.  
"You didn't tell him?" Riley asked Elanora.  
"You think that little of me, Riley?" Elanora asked sounding hurt.  
"I think the world of you, it's just.. I'm sorry. I just figured Max is your best friend and well.. that he wouldn't care all that much about it to be honest. In my own mind I assumed he already knew. It had nothing to do with my thoughts and trust in you Nora, I guess it's my reflection of Max actually. I trust him." Riley blurted out.  
"Aww that's cute, trust you too Gryffindork. Now, tell me. What's the big secret that Teddy has now just found out." Max sat on the armchair of the couch and put his hand under his chin imitating 'the thinker pose'.  
"My mother was Bellatrix Lestrange." Riley said, she felt too easily. She didn't know why it was easy to say it to Max but it was. She felt relieved.


	14. Chapter 14

"Really? As in the terrifying bitch that was Voldemort's right hand? Your mother?"  
"Yes." Riley said slowly.  
"Huh. You really are one of a kind aren't ya Riles" Max stood up as realization hit.  
"Oh. Oh that means."  
"My mother killed his mother. Yes." Riley shuddered as she said those words.  
"Guessing he didn't take that well. I'm sorry. I understand why you would have kept that from him. Why befriend him though?"  
"How could I not." Riley shrugged.  
"Yeah guess you're right, poor bloke. Want me to check on him?" Max suggested.  
"He may be beyond words right now but I think it would be good if-" Elanora didn't get to finish her sentence.  
Most of Slytherin house was up at this point. Some still walking around groggily others leaving for breakfast. A third year ran into the common room screaming for everyone to gather round. "She's one of us?" A first year asked.  
"Friend Riley, I think it best if we move to somewhere more private." Said Winky.  
"Winky! When did you get here?"  
"I've been here the whole time friend Riley, we should probably-"  
The whole common room had gone quiet. Every person in the room looking at Riley.  
"Is it true Riley? Is your mother really Bellatrix Lestrange?" A fifth year classmate asked. She couldn't even remember his name, the whole room started to spin. From the entrance door she could here a man trying to barge through the crowd.  
"Out of the way please, move, move! Elanora! I'm glad you're here, look somethings-" Seventh year prefect Devon Brunswick had stopped in his tracks.  
"-happened. Riley, I didn't know you were here. Explains the crowd I guess. Look we should probably talk somewhere more private."  
The four of them, escorted by Winky made their way to Max's room.  
"What's up Devon?" Max asked.  
"I've just come back from breakfast at the great hall, there's rumors going around. Mostly Gryffindor's, they're saying Bellatrix Lestrange is Riley's mother. You don't have to worry about us here Riley, truth or not. But.."  
"The Gryffindor's have their pitchforks out?" Riley concluded.  
"Most are just confused but there's some who Yes, aren't happy."  
"Thank you Devon. I know your loyalties lie with Elanora in you bringing this warning but I am grateful none the less, thank you."  
"Elanora's loyalties are your loyalties, Riley." Devon nodded and left them alone.  
"What did he mean by that?" Riley asked.  
"Basically that all of Slytherin house has your back." Max finalized.  
"And not because of your blood. Because of who you are, you treat everyone evenly. We as Slytherin have changed so much over the years but there are those still who treat us like scum. You have always been kind to us and in turn most of the Gryffindor's were, if not kind, Civil." Elanora explained.  
"That and the fact that they know you two have the hots for each other." Max winked.  
"Always ruining the sentiment." Riley laughed. Elanora glared.  
"Soooo, time to face the music?" Max asked.  
"Do you really think she should be walking out there with two Slytherin's by her side?" Elanora asked.  
"I have been friends with the two of you for years. I'm not going to stop now. If people want to talk let them talk." Riley stated.  
Max motioned his arm to the door.  
"Well then, shall we?"


	15. Chapter 15

Walking into the great hall Riley felt like she was being walked to the executioners block.  
Everyone started gossiping to each other. Some people gave sad smiles, mainly the Hufflepuff's and others gave death states, mainly the Gryffindor's.  
The noise in the hall grew louder and louder, it's not like anyone was yelling or carrying on but voices upon voices started piling up.  
She saw Teddy. He glared at her, a younger Gryffindor whispered something in his ear and he smirked. The next thing she saw was a breakfast burrito coming straight at her. How childish, she thought. Before it connected with her face Devon jumped in front and redirected it back at the boy who threw it. It hit him square in the face.  
Realizing that the Gryffindor table was not an option Devon directed them all to sit next to him at the Slytherin table. The moment Riley sat down Gryffindor erupted in boos.  
McGonagall's "Quiet please" could barely be heard over the booming noise.  
Riley saw her tap her wand to her throat just before "QUIET PLEASE" Rang out over the hall. Everyone stopped immediately. Riley could feel the glares digging into her back, she was surprised no one else threw anything.

As everyone started to get up and go to class Riley looked over her shoulder to look at Teddy. Him and a few other Gryffindor boys were snickering over a piece of parchment. She watched as Teddy fixed it into a bird and flew it over to her. She grabbed it and opened it. The others watched on.  
It was Riley, wearing Slytherin robes, hanging from a tree. Underneath it wrote 'once a pureblood bitch always a pureblood bitch'.  
Devon who was sat next to Riley gasped which in turn caused Elanora to snatch the parchment from across the table.  
Elanora scrunched the parchment, stood up and drew her wand. She hopped the table and made a B-line straight for Teddy, she got half way before she was hit with a full body binding curse. McGonagall, parchment in hand, stepped in front of Elanora. Directing her attention to Teddy "Mr Lupin. My office. Now." Teddy scampered off followed by the rest of the boys.  
The curse lifted off Elanora.  
"I'm sorry Miss Killick, I couldn't very well let you throttle him now could I?" McGonagall asked. Elanora could have sworn the look in Minerva Mcgonagall's eyes meant she wanted nothing more than to let her throttle him.

Riley took Elanora's hand and led her out of the great hall, Devon and Max followed closely behind.  
Riley was making her way to their old spot by the lake when the boys caught up to them.  
"Not that I mind in the slightest but, are we skipping class?" Max asked.  
Riley slowed to a stop.  
"Yes Max, yes we are. I don't think it would do any of us any good to be in class right now."  
She looked over at Devon.  
"It's okay Devon. You shouldn't get harrased in class, nor do I think anyone will bother us where we are going."  
"Would you mind if I tagged along?" He asked quietly.  
"Of course not."  
And with that Riley continued to their spot just on the border of the forest and on the edge of the lake.  
"I didn't realize this area was still in school grounds." Mused Devon.  
"Well when you're a loner and can't stand people talking at you all day you find these kind of things, right Riley?" Max asked innocently.  
"The lake looks appealing today wouldn't you say Max?" Riley raised her eyebrow at the boy.  
"Yeah yeah point taken." Max rolled his eyes.

The four of them lay looking up at the sky, talking away about nothing. Elanora had a feeling Riley wanted to say something important. She wouldn't rush her, but Elanora knew this is where Riley took her to tell her things of importance. So she would wait patiently until Riley was ready.

"The next quidditch world cup should be amazing. It's been so long I think people have forgotten what country pride feels like." Devon said nonchalantly.  
"The first one since the death eater attack." Max summarised.  
"You would have thought once Voldemort fell-"  
"I'm sorry." Riley said quietly.  
The boys looked at her while Elanora took Riley's hand and continued to look into the clouds.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for." Elanora replied calmly.  
"I used a horrifying curse on you, you could have died. Not only that but I felt so ashamed by what I had done I avoided you and tried to push you away. I am a coward. For that I am sorry." Riley offered her apology.  
"We have been over this, you were not in control. It was not you who hurt me. I love you and I know you would never purposely hurt me. We will find the ones who did hurt me and they will be punished. McGonagall will assure you of that. I understand how you felt. I probably would have felt the same if you were the one who was hurt. I don't blame you for avoiding me, in fact I let you pull away. I knew you needed space, I know you well enough to know when to back off and when to push. I was never going to let you get completely out of my reach, love. You're also the least cowardly person I know so shut up and don't say that again. Hm? I know when to push." Elanora smiled over at Riley.  
"I love you, too." Riley said affectionately.  
Elanora rolled over so she was leaning into Riley's side, she placed a chaste kiss on Riley's lips.  
Devon couldn't shake the feeling he was missing something.  
"What did you mean when you said she was not in control of hurting you?"  
Both women looked at Devon confused. Forgetting that he and the rest of the school didn't know fully what had happened.  
"The Imperious curse." Stated Max.  
"You're joking? Who the bloody hell did that?"  
"We don't know, we are pretty sure it's a Gryffindor, possibly younger males. But can't say for sure. I lost all memory of the incident and anything connected." Said Riley  
"Huh..." Said Devon  
"What?" All three said in unison.


	16. Chapter 16

"Take a seat Mr Lupin" McGonagall said through gritted teeth.  
"Why was I the only one brought in? I wasn't even the one who drew it." Teddy said lacsadasicly.  
"Because the others are not Riley's best friend." McGonagall was on her last straw.  
"If you think she's still my best friend after everything that has happened, you're barking!" Teddy yelled.  
Minerva Mcgonagall rarely lost her cool. In fact she prides herself on keeping calm in most situations. She even managed to not slap the cruel smirk off of Umbridges face. She was a well composed women. But right now. Right now she was doing everything in her power not to start screaming at the boy sitting in front of her.  
"He's lying." Severus Snape's portrait said with a touch of malice.  
"What would you know?" Spat back Teddy.  
"I know your mother and father would be disappointed to see what their son has done to his best friend." Snape said matter of factly.  
"Severus!" McGonagall yelled.  
"Well I wouldn't know, her mother killed my mother!" Teddy was struggling to hold back tears. None of this was going to plan.  
"What exactly isn't going to plan?" Snape sneered.  
McGonagall looked between the both of them, she didn't realize Snapes portrait possesed the power to use legilemency.  
"You! I had everyone convinced-" Teddy was now openly crying "- I needed a few more days of everyone believing it before we made a move." Teddy put his head in his hands and cried.  
"I don't understand." McGonagall said.  
Teddy got his tears under control.  
"I don't hate her, I could never hate her. It hurts sure, but I would never do this to someone without good reason."  
"Go on." Severus said.  
"I heard most of your conversation with Elanora, how Riley was motivated by fear.. how she was scared to tell me not just because of the impact it would have on us but the potential to lose another family. Riley would have preferred taking her secret to her grave instead of the possibility of rejection from My family. Of course she preferred that, I saw her heartbreak and my own in her eyes. Riley feels so much, much more than her heartless mother. You're right-" Teddy looked at Severus "-my mother and father would be disappointed in me for turning my back on my best friend. I would not be the young man my grandmother raised me to be if I did such a thing. But they know. If they are watching over me than they know." Teddy said more to reassure himself more so than anyone. He sighed. "My plan was to reveal her secret and get close enough to whoever showed the most hatred towards her. The boys at breakfast for example. If those boys went after Elanora because of rumors her parents were Death Eaters than you know as well as I do they'll be gunning for Riley. Eventually I hoped to either get them to trust me enough to tell me what happened in the prefect bathroom or plan an attack on Riley and have you catch them red handed, Headmistress." Teddy revealed.  
"And how exactly did you plan on proving your own innocents? Idiot child." Snape chastised.  
"I hadn't really gotten that far yet." Teddy said quietly.  
"Why not let anyone in on your plan? The plan itself is brilliant but the friendships you've had to destroy in the process.. You could have avoided surely?" Asked McGonagall.  
"It needed to be believable. Elanora attacking me in public, believable. It hurt sure but I knew Riley would have them as support. She will forgive me one day." Teddy sighed.  
"We cannot let him walk out of here.. unpunished, Minerva. It would look suspicious." Severus Snape said calmly.  
"Yes yes I know." She replied.  
"Take a ridiculous amount of points." Stated Snape.  
Teddy glared over at the portrait.  
McGonagall sighed. "Now is not the time for house rivalries, Severus."  
"Oh but it is, if you take an unfair amount, the boy can use it against you. He can imprint further the idea that Riley is joining Slytherin. Most of the school sees how much you care for the girl, no matter how careful you were. A few truths and lies told in the great hall for everyone too hear should fuel the Gryffindor's to act even more." Severus concluded rather proudly.

"No one in their right mind would believe that I am favouring a house because of one student, let alone that house being Slytherin." McGonagall exclaimed.  
"That's Professor Snapes point." Teddy said looking over at the portrait.  
"It would seem you aren't as daft as I thought you were." Smirked Severus.  
"Well? What are you on about then?" McGonagall was getting slightly impatient.  
"You're correct that no one in their right mind would believe it. The boys who attacked both Miss Alton and Miss Killick are clearly not in their right mind. No student here should possess any desire to control somebody with an unforgivable curse. If they're crazy enough with anger to attack them they will be crazy enough to believe such a simple lie, especially when their is evidence with the house points tally." Severus explained.  
"It's genius!" Exclaimed Teddy.  
"Maybe there is hope for you, after all." Said Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky Teddy and his outeagoues plan. Did you guys see his alteria motives coming?


	17. Chapter 17

"What?" All three of them said in unison.  
"No, no, nothing. Just a lot to take in you know?"  
Devon was pretty positive he knew what the Gryffindor boy was up to. He was not however going to let those three in on it. If he was right it meant that the boy wanted them to believe he hated her. The boy had a plan, Devon figured it was to find out who attacked Elanora and that was fine by him.

"As much as I've loved soaking up rays with you all, I should probably head back. Duties and all that." Devon said as he waved goodbye.

"He was acting slightly strange, right?" Asked Riley.  
"Yeah, but that's a Slytherin for you. Don't think too much into it, probably forgot he had a scheming plan going on when everything went down at breakfast." Max concluded half joking half serious.  
"He's also in his senior year and a prefect, he's probably got a lot on. Like he said." Elanora shrugged. "We have more important things to worry about right now." Elanora sighed.  
"Ah yes you mean when you nearly went Super Saiyan on old Ted?" Max laughed.  
"Wait you watch muggle tv shows?" Riley asked slightly shocked.  
"Yeah, of course. You wouldn't believe the amount of one liners I have stored away for comic relief." Max said proudly.  
Elanora rolled her eyes. "More importantly, he would have deserved it."  
"As much as I love when you get defensive of me, please don't actually hurt him. He's being horrible right now but one day he might forgive me. And I don't want him missing any limbs when that time comes." Riley said to Elanora.  
"If he attacks you, neither of us plan on just idly watching by." Max stated.  
"And I'm not asking you too. If we need to defend ourselves so be it but I won't go around throwing the first punch. Gryffindor doesn't need any more fuel for the flames." Riley said concerned.  
"I promise I won't throw the first punch." Sighed Elanora.  
Riley looked at her.  
Elanora sighed more loudly. "Nor will I throw the first spell." She crossed her arms.  
"Thank you." Riley leaned over and captured Elanora's lips. Riley went to pull away but Elanora captured her lips again, deepening the kiss.  
"Aheeeem." Max cleared his throat loudly.  
Riley blushing furiously, broke the kiss apart.  
"Sorry, Max." Riley said rather shyly.  
"Yes sorry Max, sorry you don't have your own girlfriend you can annoy." Elanora said bringing her lips back to Riley's.  
"Nora!" Riley laughed and leaned away from Elanora. Just in time too as water from the lake came crashing down on top of Elanora seconds later.  
"MAX!" Elanora got up and the two danced around each other preparing to tackle.  
"Why El, I thought you could use some cold water to cool off. You looked a little.. hot and bothered." Max said in his most innocent voice.  
Elanora pounced, caught Max and threw them both into the lake.

Riley watched on as the two had fun wrestling and digging at one another. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously jolt through her watching the two best friends have fun.

Elanora saw Riley's face fall. She nodded in her direction at Max. Max trudged out of the water towards Riley.  
"Don't you dare." Said Riley.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Riles." Max said with a huge grin.  
Riley attempted to get up and run but Max caught her and hauled her over to the lake.  
"Have you ever played what's your favourite flavoured ice cream, Riley?" Max asked sweetly.  
"No?" Riley said a bit unsure.  
"Well... what is it?... your favourite ice cream." Max said.  
Riley looked over at Elanora trying to find an escape.  
"I actually rather prefer mousse." Riley said truthfully.  
Elanora burst out laughing. Max looked at her.  
"She's telling the truth, although she hasn't said what flavour." Elanora's eyes were almost sparkling, she looked so beautiful Riley thought. Her smile went from genuine to a smirk before Riley could even register what was happening. What did Elanora just say? She had been too focused on her eyes to hear what she had said. Riley's head went under the water then. As she got pulled back up she heard Max merrily saying "H!" As he dunked her back under.

Elanora the traitor had told Max her favourite was chocolate mousse.

The trio made their way back to the castle sloshing water everywhere. They went straight to the dungeons to get changed before braving the great hall for dinner.

"I don't have anything that's not black or green." Elanora said sheepishly.  
"Don't ever be embarrassed about your house pride." Riley kissed Elanora's cheek. "Plus you look cute in green and black." Riley said appreciatively.  
Elanora blushed and found matching black clothes. "These should do, there's no green on them." Elanora passed Riley the clothes and turned around.  
"So chivalrous." Riley chimed.  
"Yes well some of us have the decency to not openly stare." Elanora laughed out.  
"I'm sorry you're so attractive." Riley smiled.  
Riley saw Elanora's face drop for a second before composing herself again.  
"Bathroom." Elanora said while taking her clothes with her.  
That was strange. They joked about the staring and Riley knew if Elanora had a problem with it she would have talked to her about it by now. So why leave to get changed?  
Riley decided to follow the other witch.  
Elanora was already in the bathroom by the time Riley caught up to her. She was standing in her underwear looking at herself in the mirror, tracing lines on her belly.  
"Madame Pomfrey told me you wouldn't be left with scars."  
Elanora almost jumped out of her own skin.  
"Jesus Riley! You scared the hell out of me."  
"Sorry. I was worried so I followed."  
Elanora sighed. "They're healing more and more each day, they will most likely be fully gone in a couple of weeks. I'm sorry for worrying you, I just didn't want you to see them."  
Riley purposefully walked up to Elanora, got down on her knees and kissed every one of Elanora's scars.  
"I'm okay. I know now that it wasn't my fault. It just took time for me to realize it. Never feel like you need to hide things from me." Riley pleaded. She also looked Elanora up and down. "You're so beautiful. And I'll be damned, those scars shouldn't be a turn on but, damn." Riley said trying to cheer Elanora up by flirting.  
Elanora laughed. "You're a dork."  
"You know it." Riley got up and kissed Elanora. Trying to put into the kiss everything she couldn't find the words for.


	18. Chapter 18

The girls met Max in the Slytherin common room.  
"This should be fun." Max said grinning.  
"Your thought process eludes me, Max." Riley said shaking her head.  
"I realized quickly enough not to try and figure his brain out." Elanora laughed.

As they made their way to the great hall there was a lot of whispering going on, as far as Riley could tell it wasn't about her. Although one conversation intrigued her.  
"You don't really believe that do you, Lizzie?" Whispered a second year Ravenclaw.  
"Not entirely. It is incredibly weird though, McGonagall taking 100 points from Gryffindor." Lizzie whispered back.  
"Yeah but to say she is favouring Slytherin because of that 5th year Gryffindor is crazy talk. I mean first of all she's a Gryffindor. Who cares about her parentage. The sorting hat put her there for a reason. Secondly, McGonagall herself is a Gryffindor! She is usually pretty fair when it comes to points but she would definetly love to see Gryffindor kicks Slytherin's butt in anything. It just makes no sense, I think those young Gryffindor boys are losing it. And to think Teddy Lupin is their ring leader, spreading the lies.. I know he's a Gryffindor but his mother was a famous Hufflepuff, you'd think he'd be a bit more loyal to those who have stood by him." The Ravenclaw accused.

Riley leant back against the wall taking a moment to compose herself.  
"What do you think that was all about?" Max asked.  
"I have a bad feeling we are about to walk into chaos." Riley sighed.  
"The lies they're talking about?" Elanora suggested.  
"Yeah, they seemed to think the rumor about my mother is the truth so I'm assuming something else has happened." Riley took a deep breath before pushing off the wall and continuing down the corridor.

The great hall was unnervingly quiet. Riley brought it down to the fact that there was only a handful of Gryffindor's. Minutes after they arrived, like clockwork Teddy and his now goons strode in.  
Teddy jumped up on to the Gryffindor's table and started shouting "The Headmistress stole 100 house points from us this morning! She justified it by saying a drawing on a piece of parchment was a threat! But the truth! Dear friends is that she's turned on us! She's joined that turn coat bitch and is now supporting Slytherin! She's feeding them points while taking ours! And why?! Because she cares more about that bitch Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter than anyone else. She's a hypocrite!" Teddy had completely lost his mind. Riley understood him being angry at her but this? McGonagall didn't deserve this.  
Riley stood, she wasn't going to let him talk that way about McGonagall.  
Just as she was about to shout back she felt a hand place gently on her shoulder. "He is not worth the effort." McGonagall smiled at Riley.  
"YOU SEE! THEY'RE SHOVING IT RIGHT IN OUR FACE NOW! WE WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" Teddy yelled. The rest of his goons started yelling along with him.  
"He's completely lost his marbles." Max exclaimed.  
"He's been shouting this nonsense all day.' McGonagall sighed.  
"Professor, where should Riley sleep?" Asked Elanora.  
"I will send winky to escort her to her dorm. If there's any trouble I will know about it immediately. We don't want to give them more to talk about by you staying in the Slytherin dorms." McGonagall said rather sadly.

"Sorry you have to chauffeur me around, Winky." Riley apologized.  
"Tis no problem friend Riley. I just wish it were under better circumstances." Winky hiccuped.  
Riley stopped walking to look at Winky fully. She was afraid her friends hiccup was induced by butterbeer but looking at her she saw tears had caused the sound.  
Winky smiled sadly, knowing what the young witch had thought. "I have not had a drink of butterbeer since the morning after the night we first met, during the school break, after your first year." Winky said proudly.  
"Oh gosh, don't remind me. I was so sick that morning. I was as much of a lightweight as you were back then." Riley laughed.  
"Do you still feel sad like that night?" Winky asked quietly.  
Riley smiled a sad smile at Winky. "I miss grandmother everyday. Its gotten easier over time. I don't feel like I'm drowning when I think of her now. But I still feel sad from time to time. About grandmother and other things."  
Winky sniffed. "I miss Mr Crouch still too but it also doesn't hurt as much as it once did. Plus, you are my family now friend Riley." Winky smiled up at Riley.  
Riley took the elfs hand.  
"Always."

When the pair entered the Gryffindor common room there was only a few students left in there. Two were making out and the rest were going over notes. They all smiled small smiles as Riley walked past, except one of the two making out. It was another 5th year, Agertha. She stood up and walked over to her. "Riley.. Look, I just wanted to say that.. well that I don't care if your mother was Bellatrix Lestrange. We don't get to chose our blood but I know you, you're the bravest and kindest person I know." Agertha said proudly.  
"Thanks, Ag. It means a lot. Just to set the record straight... She is my mother." Riley sighed.  
"Just so you know, most of Gryffindor don't care. With Teddy and his gang of idiots running around yelling it's hard to show we support you, but most of us do. Just try and steer clear of Teddy. He's gone off the deep end." Agertha said sincerely.  
Riley gave her a smile and turned to Winky.  
"I think I'll be fine from here, thanks Winky. For everything."  
"No problem friend Riley. If you need me I'll be here right away." Winky said before dissaparating.

Riley heard heavy steps coming down the stairs.  
"Ugh. Sorry, Riley. It would seem he's got minions every where keeping tabs." Agertha rolled her eyes.

"Well well well if it isn't the traitor. Come to set us up to have more points deducted?" Teddy sneered. His goons laughing menacingly behind him.  
"No actually. Surprisingly I'm just here to sleep." Agertha tried to cover up her laugh with a cough. "Now if you don't mind, Agertha and I are heading up to do just that." Riley announced while pushing past the boys.  
"Agertha can go, we are not finished talking yet, traitor." Said Teddy.  
"I'm not leaving without her." Agertha crossed her arms.  
Riley sighed. "It's fine. I'll be up in a minute." She looked pointedly at Agertha telling her to go. Riley watched Agertha walk away with a pained look on her face, clearly not wanting to leave Riley.  
"If you want to talk I suggest you send them away." Riley pointed to his goons.  
Teddy turned around, whispered something in one of the boys ears who retreated laughing with the rest of them. Riley assumed he was Teddy's second.

"What are you doing?" Riley started.  
Teddy stared at her for a moment. He looked years older than when she saw him the last time this close up.  
"Why are you here? Surely you would rather be with the Slytherin's in the dungeons? Where you belong." Teddy smirked.  
"I'm sorry I kept it from you. I was afraid that this would happen. That you would hate me. You became too important for me to risk telling you. I'm sorry for being selfish. I loved you too much-" Riley tried to explain for a second time.  
"HA!" Teddy laughed coldly. "What would you know of love? No one loves you. Your mother was the epitome of evil! Your father clearly didn't love you! He didn't even want to know you!" Teddy laughed with a glint of insanity reaching his eyes.  
"Teddy-" Riley tried to speak.  
"Teddy! Teddy! Don't leave me Teddy! You're pathetic!" Teddy spat. "You are nothing to me! Do you honestly think I could ever love someone with such disgusting blood!? I don't love you! Nobody loves you!" Teddy screamed at her. Riley felt numb. She could feel the tears running down her face but she couldn't stop them. She heard Teddy's goons laughing on the stairs. Riley couldn't think of anything but too run.


	19. Chapter 19

Riley wasn't sure where her feet were taking her. All she knew was to put one foot in front of the other and put as much distance between herself and the Gryffindor common room.  
She slowed to a walk as she got further and further away. It was a good thing too as the next second she collided straight into a stone wall. Riley was confused. She didn't remember there ever being anything there. She stood staring for a moment before she heard a voice behind her.  
"Are you alright?" Asked Devon.  
"Yeah, I just.. ran into the wall." Riley said slightly embarrassed.  
"I thought I heard a thud come from down here." Devon chuckled.  
"I was not paying attention, I don't remember a wall being here?" Riley questioned.  
"That's because you've been with a Slytherin every time you've come down here, the stone wall requires the password for it to open and lead you to the common room." Devon smiled.  
"Oh. I guess that shows how much attention I pay." Riley felt silly.  
Devon laughed and moved closer to the wall.  
"Ambitious." Devon said and winked at her. Riley was slightly confused but then from behind her she heard stone moving.  
"Keep that between us, Riley." Devon said as he left to go back to prefect duty.

Riley felt her breathing go slightly erratic. Everything from the past half an hour rushing back to her. Remembering why exactly she had run straight for the Slytherin dungeons.  
She made her way forward, confidently. As she left the long corridor her eyes were welcomed to most of the older Slytherin's still up playing gobstones. They were all very into it as well. There was a lot of hollering and laughing going on.  
Riley saw Elanora's back and advanced on the woman. Max saw her before anyone else, causing Elanora to look behind her. She looked slightly confused but smiled non the less. When Riley got to her she grabbed the witches hand and pulled her along to the other witches dorm room.  
"Riles? Did something happen?" Elanora asked.  
Riley stayed quiet, she reached Elanora's room and was thankful that Slytherin thought his students deserved more than anyone else and made sure that years 3 and higher got their own bedroom. Their had to be some serious magic going on to make enough room for them all to fit, Riley's head always spun trying to figure out the magic that was Hogwarts.  
Riley pulled Elanora into her room and shut the door behind them with more force than necessary.  
"Rile-" Elanora's words were cut off by Riley's mouth on hers. Elanora couldn't shake the feeling like the kiss was desperate, too desperate. Sure they'd both had moments where things got a little too heated but it hadn't been like this before. Something was wrong and Riley was trying to drown whatever it was out by throwing herself at Elanora. Elanora kissed the witch back, pushing her up against the door. She used her leverage and held Riley there as she broke the kiss apart, she didn't let go of Riley's face. Breathing heavily Elanora tried to talk to Riley. "Love, what happened?"  
"Can't I just want you?" Riley said back a little too stiffly.  
"I'm not doubting your want. I know you. I know us, we are not ready, not yet love." Elanora kissed her slowly.  
Elanora saw pain shoot through Riley's eyes.  
"You don't want me." Riley stated  
"I've never wanted anything more in my entire life. I will want you until my dying breath. My want for you goes beyond sex. It goes beyond the breath in my own lungs. I love you with every fibre of my being. But I am not ready for this, especially not when you are like this. Hurt and shrouded in alteria motives." Elanora laid her heart out.  
"There's no alteria motive, I just wanted you." Riley said in a very quiet voice.  
"Why?" Elanora asked.  
Riley looked at her confused.  
"And don't say because you want me and love me, Why?" Elanora was stern.  
Riley didn't want to admit just how scared and alone she felt but she did not want to lie to Elanora. She took a deep breath in and exhaled before she spoke.

"Because I needed you, not necessarily in a physical way.. I just needed to feel your love. I was scared and alone and I didn't know how else to feel it. I-" Riley wasn't sure exactly how to explain what was going on in her head.

"Did Teddy do something?" Elanora asked although she was positive at this point she knew the answer.  
Riley looked at Elanora. An idea forming in her head. Riley held out her hand.  
"It's easier if I just show you." Riley decided.

"Dumbledore!"  
The two witches made their way up to the Headmistress office.  
"What are we doing exactly?" Questioned Elanora.  
Riley pulled out her wand and walked around to the side of the Headmistress desk. She tapped the top of what seemed a lid of something and floated the lid onto the desk. Riley looked at Elanora not sure if she was confident enough to say the words that came to her. She sighed.  
"Nora, my grandmother died while I was at school first year. I found her when i returned home for the summer. I apparated to bury her and splintched most of my body in the process. Once I buried her I got the knight bus to take me to St mungos. McGonagall said I would have a home at Hogwarts and from that day on I never looked back. I made my own little family here with McGonagall and Winky. They would both tell me stories of their pasts and I did the same. I was hiding one morning during holidays second year and I stumbled upon this, a pensieve. I saw the water dancing and I watched. It pulled me in and I saw a story I had heard before. It was of Minerva's first love. I told her about it and she thought it funny how intrigued I was so she would tell me stories and then every so often would show me them. It was really cool." Riley finished.  
"I had only assumed about your grandmother, I'm sorry." Elanora said quietly.  
Riley gave a small smile before tapping her wand to her temple. Blue and white whisps were coming out the end as Riley pulled. She dropped them into the pensieve and ushered Elanora closer.  
"Look." Riley said. And so they did.

Elanora watched as Agertha, one of Riley's Gryffindor classmates stopped and crossed her arms. She declared she wasn't leaving without Riley. Elanora heard Riley sigh. Telling the girl she would follow shortly. Agertha looked like she wanted to protest but the look on Riley's face told her to leave.  
"I didn't want her getting hurt..." The Riley from her time said from beside her. "I wasn't sure what was going to happen but there was no point both of us getting hurt."  
They both watched on as Riley asked for their audience to leave.  
Elanora felt like if she shot a curse at that arse of a human Teddy Lupin she may be just angry enough for it to travel through the memory and get the bastard. She felt Riley squeeze her hand. The world started spinning as she watched her sweet Riley run from the common room, crying. The next thing she knew she was swaying in Mcgonagall's office.  
"I'm going to rip him limb from limb." Elanora said deathly quiet.  
"He's not worth It, Nora." Riley sighed.  
"I don't care. He has no right to say those things. He has no right to treat you that way!" "Doesn't he?" Riley shrugged.  
"I don't know what happened to the boy you called your best friend but that, is not him. He has taken this too far. You are none of the things he says. You are loved, Riley. I have never been more certain of anything." Elanora proclaimed.  
"No, I'm not. I'm nothing! I'm the daughter of a deranged lunatic! She tortured and killed people! I'm not good!" Riley screamed tears running freely.

"Look at me-" Elanora took Riley's face in her hands and looked into her beautiful forest green eyes. "-you are loved. My heart is yours. McGonagall loves you like a daughter. Winky, I've heard the stories about her. The house elf who was disowned by her masters father for trying to save her master. Drunk every night. Until you, Riley. You came along and she found a purpose again. To be your friend and your family. She loves you." Elanora said proudly.  
Riley put her hand over Elanora's heart and smiled sadly.

The witches heard a struggle going on behind them. Although it was only the sound of one portrait, it seemed to be grunting, mummbling and debating amongst itself.

"Professor Snape?" Elanora asked.  
"Yes, Miss Killick?" Severus said rather annoyed.  
"You sounded.. in pain. Are you okay?"  
Severus looked from Elanora to Riley.  
"You are loved by more than you know." Severus Snape said, still battling with something internal.  
"Where did you bury her?" Asked Snape.  
"Sorry?" Riley asked extremely confused by the situation in front of her.  
"Your grandmother, where did you bury her?" He asked again.  
"...In the forest she took me to when I was younger. She never told me the name of it. I knew it in my head so I knew I could apparate there. Why?" Riley was curious.  
"Grizedale." Snape had a small smile on his face. "Where the forest meets the lake." Severus said knowingly.  
Riley's eyes bulged as she turned to look at Elanora. They both knew those words had meaning. It's where Riley first went to escape the loudness of the castle. It eventually became their spot. If either of them had something they needed to get off their chest that is where they went. To the edge of the forest where it met the lake.  
"How do you know that?" Riley demanded.  
"She would take me there too, as a child. We lived in a poor, run down area. It was our escape. We would-" Severus started.  
"-Pack a picnic. Muggle style. She told me it would be wise to learn as much as possible about muggles." Riley cut in. Her heart was racing, what the heck was happening.  
"She was a kind, strong woman. No doubt that is where you got your Gryffindor traits from." Severus said.  
"You told me my father was a coward." Riley accused.  
"He was. He made so many wrong choices." Severus sighed.  
"Grandmother said he was brave in the end. What did she mean?" Riley asked.  
Severus Snape didn't know how to answer.  
"Please. Be brave now, for me. Please." Riley begged.  
Elanora's brain finally clicked as to what was happening.  
"You? You are her father?" Reality dawning on Elanora.  
"I am merely a portrait that holds memories and knowledge of Severus Snape. But yes, in theory. Severus Snape is Riley Alton's father. The woman you knew as Lee Alton was in fact Eileen Prince. My father was not kind. He made us both worse. I lost contact with them after I left Hogwarts. Once my father died I visited my mother on occasion but I had to keep her hidden and assumed dead. I could not let the Dark Lord know of her existence. I couldn't have any weaknesses." Severus looked at Riley with guilt in his eyes.  
"Like me." Riley confirmed.  
"Yes. You were born premature. Bellatrix took one look at you and demanded you be fed to the dogs. I couldn't. I made it look like I had but really I took you to my mother's, changed her name and identity and asked her to raise you. I knew my time was coming to an end. You know most of my story I'm sure, Harry even named one of his sons after me. I didn't deserve it." Snape said defeated.  
"Bellatrix? Did you love her?" Riley had to know.  
"No. We despised one another. Her husband, Rodolphus couldn't produce children and the Dark Lord was adamant his Death Eaters reproduce. We were forced together. I am sorry, sorry for both the parents you ended up with." Said Snape.  
"You sell yourself short Professor Snape, if it weren't for you Voldemort very well could have won. Your sacrifice cemented Harry's victory." Elanora said in his defence.

"That's why they could hear me! You were an extremely powerful legilemens! I got that from you!" Riley yelled delighted.  
"Yes. It would seem you do portray signs of a strong legilemens, if you can control it and wield it." Snape said, back in his element.  
"Can you teach me?" Riley asked.  
"Only so much, I can not entirely posses your mind without a wand therefore you would have nothing to fight back against but maybe we can find you someone to train with and against." Severus said. "No." Snape said for some reason.  
"What?" Riley asked.  
"Miss Killick here was thinking about offering herself to train with you. I said no."  
"But why?" Asked Elanora.  
"Seeing into someone's mind is very different to knowing somebody. You would see and feel things Riley herself might not subconsciously know. You could damage your relationship. I will not allow that." Snape said defiantly.  
"So a stranger?" Riley enquired.  
"I think, Mr Lupin might be a good option." Severus said calmly.  
"You're joking right? Do you know the damage he has already caused? How much more he could do seeing into her mind?!" Elanora lost her cool.  
"I am well aware of what Mr Lupin has been up to, Miss Killick. That does not diminish the fact that he would be suitable to train with. When the two of you have sorted out your difference come and talk to me. Until then." Severus tilted his head and retreated to his mirrored portrait.. wherever that may be.  
"Wow." Elanora stated. "He's quite abrupt."  
"You know I should be surprised but I'm not. I think I knew. He always called me by my first name which he did to nobody else." Riley shrugged.  
"I expected a bigger reaction to be honest." Elanora admitted.  
"I know what you mean, it's weird for sure but my heart knows it makes sense. My hearts known for a while. McGonagall would always defend him for the weirdest things. Like she didn't want anyone tarnishing my opinion... McGonagall! I've got to go apologize!" And with that Riley ran out of the office leaving a stunned Elanora behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of you guess Severus was Riley's father? I dropped some subtle and not so subtle hints along the way. Thank you to those of you who have gotten this far. This is my first time writing anything so I'm proud of my little baby fic. I am so invested in this world it's kinda crazy. I would love to know what you guys think! - Kj


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens this chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

Riley was running towards the 4th floor corridor off the east wing. If McGonagall wasn't in her office she would be there, in the dorms that are removed from most of the castle. It's where Riley sleeps, three doors down from McGonagall during school break. At first Riley found having the whole Gryffindor common room to herself awesome. It was so peaceful and quiet. Riley never thought she would see the day she begged for annoying chatter and teenagers slung over couches making out but after a couple of days being alone in the common room Riley started to hate being alone. She would ask Winky to visit as much as possible. Eventually McGonagall joined them for game night, asking Riley to move down onto the 4th floor with her while school was on break. Riley would never admit out loud that she had hated the quiet and was thankful McGonagall had asked her to move.

Running towards the corridor now Riley couldn't believe how ridiculous she had acted when she had found out McGonagall knew about her father. Of course she knew, she was headmistress she always knew. Riley imagined Snape being Snape he had probably gotten McGonagall to make an unbreakable vow to never reveal the identity of her father. It made sense, McGonagall had always been open with Riley about everything else.

Riley burst through McGonagall's door a little dramatically. Ready to jump into her apology, Riley stopped. McGonagall wasn't here. Where the bloody hell was she?

Riley slumped back the way she had came. An overwhelming sense of nausea hit Riley like a tonne of bricks.  
Riley had two options. Make her way to the closest bathroom or head straight for the hospital wing which was conveniently close.  
She decided on the latter. Madame Pomfrey was sure to have something to stop the nausea and have something Riley could throw up into.

As Riley pushed open the doors to the hospital wing the nausea feeling she so heavily felt moments ago lifted from her. A sense of dread loomed in the air so Riley drew her wand.  
"Madame Pomfrey?" Riley asked into the darkness.  
"I'm afraid the Matron can't assist you right now she's... sleeping." A cold voice came out of the darkness. Riley couldn't see him but she knew by his tone he was smirking.  
"Who are you? What have you done to her?" Riley demanded.  
"It is not her you need to worry about. She is not a Death Eater like you and your scummy friends." He spat on the ground.  
Riley's brain was racing. She couldn't see him but she would swear on her grandmother's grave that this was the boy she had dubbed Teddy's second. Where was Teddy though? She felt him no where. She coukd sense about 5 wizard's around her with their wands raised.. but no Teddy. She could always feel his auror when he walked into a room, even lately. She shut him out but if she wanted too she could sense him. Now he was no where even as her own auror shouted for him.

"Where is he then!? Huh? If he's going to fight me he should be here face to face not hiding behind his friends like a coward!" Riley bellowed.  
The boys snickered.  
All of a sudden a click sound came and lights flew back to there rightful places.  
Riley had been right. It was Teddy's gang, his second in command.  
"Immobulus!" Shouted one of the boys behind her. Riley was frozen on the spot. She couldn't move.

"Cow...ards." Riley strained out the corner of her mouth. How dare they jinx her in the back.  
"No, we are not cowards. Who knows what evil magic you might posses. We are merely just taking precautions." He smiled at her sinisterly before nodding to a boy on his right.  
The boy stood in front of Riley. His wand hand shaking. "Stu...stu..stupefy!" The boy yelled after gaining his courage.  
Riley went flying. The boys jinx had undone the freezing charm but Riley wasn't sure how she was going to defeat 6 or so boys even if they were younger. She decided to act as though she was still binded.  
"Get her up! That was pathetic Lawrence. She's a dark witch. She would kill us given the chance. She deserves so much more than a mere stunning jinx." The now leader said.  
Riley made her body as rigid as possible while they pulled her up.  
Her brain still trying to come up with a plan was completely thrown off guard when the leader shouted "CRUCIO!" Straight at her.  
Every fibre in Riley's body was screaming fire and pain. There was no fire burning her skin though, it was coming from within trying to scortch it's way out of her body. She had never felt pain like this in her life. She was sure she would pass out in a matter of moments but as quickly as it came it was gone.  
"What-" breath "the hell-" breath "is wrong-" breath "with you?" Riley staggered out.  
"Your mother liked that one. She used it on almost everyone she came by." The leader sneered down at her.  
"You think I don't know that? You think I don't despise her just ask much as you!?" Riley screamed out of breath at the boy.  
"No. I think you and your little bitch are following in her footsteps. Trying to bring he who must not be named back. You and the rest of Slytherin!" He spat. "CRUCIO"  
Riley wanted nothing more than to scream, to relieve some pain but no sounds left her. She was paralysed. Oh how cruel the universe is, she thought she was paralysed before but now she would beg to feel like that, to be able to at least speak. Her body on the other hand writhed on the floor completely out of her control.  
"Murik! Murik stop! She's had enough." The same boy who stupefied her spoke up.  
The pain ceased.  
"Arlin, Arlin, Arlin." Murik Slapped the other boy, Arlin across the face.  
"I'm sorry, Arlin. You're right. She's had enough." Murik clapped his hand on Arlin's back. "Of me. You on the other hand are just getting started with her." He sneered at Arlin.  
"What? No I-" Arlin stammered.  
"Perform the curse now or you will find yourself in her shoes, traitor." Murik spat.  
Arlin's hand shook when he performed the stunning spell, now he was grey in the face and his wand kept slipping from sweat.  
"Arlin." Riley croacked out. "You don't have to do this."  
He made eye contact with her and she saw something that she couldn't quite recognise. Her gut was telling her to follow her instinct so she did just that.  
The boy took a deep breath before saying "Stupefy!"  
As Riley yelled  
"Protego!" As the spell hit her shield she flicked her wrist sending the curse straight at Murik. It hit him square in the chest, flinging him back. Riley almost hoped Arlin had thrown the cruciatus curse at her to see Murik scream in pain. Murik bounced back too quickly for her liking. He looked straight at Arlin and screamed "CRUCIO" Riley had seen his attack coming and jumped in front blocking the curse with protego but his hatred poured into the spell was too much. It shattered Riley's shield and shot right through her. She screamed this time. She felt the scream form in her core and explode out of her. The pain ripped through her ten times worse than previously. Somewhere deep in the back of her subconscious she heard a man. Telling her to fight. Telling her she was strong enough to block him. She had no idea how it was possible but she knew what it meant, she couldn't lift her wand arm up to deflect but she somehow knew. The voice didn't mean deflection with her wand. Riley shut off her mind. Complete and utter blackness ensnared her. The pain was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our poor little Riles.


	21. Chapter 21

"Where is that boy? He should have been here 20 minutes ago to go over the plan." McGonagall was pacing back and forth.  
"I told her." Severus said completely changing the subject.  
"You, What? Riley, you mean? You told her?" McGonagall wasn't usually so lost for words.  
"Yes, she took it rather well." Severus said calmly.  
"I'm glad, Severus. I can finally stop lying to her." Minerva said with a hint of annoyance.  
All of a sudden Severus Snape went rigid in his headmasters chair. After a moment he flew out of the chair so fast he knocked his portrait off the wall.  
"Severus? What-" McGonagall picked the portrait up.  
"Where was it suppose to happen?!" Severus almost barked.  
McGonagall looked completely baffled.  
"The staged attack! Where!? The boy is not here and I-... I think I felt her, someone performed the cruciatus curse on her." McGonagall had never heard Severus Snape sound so scared in the many years she had known him.

Elanora Killick burst through the Headmistresses office.  
"I can't find her! After she ran out of here earlier to find you, I lost track of where she went. And then I... I felt something horrible wash over me just now. It was Riley. I know it was." Elanora hadn't taken a breath.  
"Go! Now, the both of you!" Severus demanded.  
The two women didn't need to be told twice.  
"Where are we going?!" Elanora yelled  
They had gotten to the fifth floor now. Stumbling out of a corridor was none other than Teddy Lupin.  
"You!" Elanora rounded on him.  
"Miss Killick! Attacking him is not necessary. It would seem someone has beaten you to it. Mr Lupin, what happened? You were suppose to meet with us ages ago." McGonagall asked.  
"Why would you be meeting with him?" Elanora asked, betrayal in her voice.  
"I understand you hate me, El. But for Riley's sake please believe me when I say every horrible thing I've done has been to help you both. We need to get to the hospital wing now." Teddy said urgently.  
"You can wait. We need to find Riley first." Elanora stated.  
Teddy was limping down the stairs already. "That's where she is. We have to hurry."  
They had just gotten to the 4th floor corridor when they heard "CRUCIO" followed by a blood curdling scream.  
The trio ran towards the hospital wing at full sprint. They knew the voice that held that scream. Riley.  
"BOMBARDA!" McGonagall screamed at the hospital doors.  
They blew off their hinges debris going everywhere. Upon entering the room they were met with 5 boys, wands raised. 1 boy looking at the unconscious figure of Riley and a boy lying unconscious behind Riley.  
The 5 boys with their wands raised hesitated upon seeing the Headmistress.  
Minerva McGonagall, did not hesitate. With one whirl of her wand the 5 boys crumpled unconscious.  
Elanora and Teddy both threw stunning spells at the ring leader who had used an unforgivable curse. He went down but within seconds jumped back up and went to throw a curse back when he went rigid.  
"Stunning won't work on him, I saw him drink a potion. When I asked what he was up to everything went dark." Madame Pomfrey came out from behind the boy frozen in place.  
Sniffing the bottle. "As I suspected, strengthening solution." She walked over to Minerva to inspect it.  
"Expecto Patronum!" Minerva cast out her patronus. "A student has been attacked. Your expertise is required in the hospital wing, Professor Slughorn." The cat disappeared.


	22. Chapter 22

A split second later it all came rushing back to Riley. Not the pain, thankfully. Just her surroundings. She could hear the shouts of spells and debris. Within moments it was over. Riley heard footsteps  
"Riley?!" Elanora asked desperately.  
All Riley could manage was to moan.  
"You're okay, Love. They can't hurt you anymore." Elanora cooed.  
"Arlin?" Riley whispered.  
Elanora looked over to the boy lying unconscious close by, she felt his pulse.  
"Unconcious but he has a steady pulse." She squeezed Riley's hand.  
"Poppy?" Riley heard McGonagall say.  
"I'm fine, I just feel exhausted. Took a bit of a beating." Riley smiled over at her, flinching when she tried to sit up.  
Madame Pomfrey started murmuring incantations while moving her wand over Riley's body.  
"A bit? A bit?! There's essence of multiple unforgivable curses throughout your body but you only took "a bit" of a beating?"  
Madame Pomfrey turned to Minerva. "The magic surrounding her would have put the most strongest of wizards out. She shouldn't even be conscious right now. I would confiscate all of their wands just to be sure." She didn't trust any of them.  
"Will Riley be okay?" McGonagall asked.  
"As far as I can tell she's already fine, a little stiff and exhausted but fine." Madam Pomfrey was baffled yet intrigued at how this young witch had come out of the ordeal fine.  
"Expecto Patronum!" McGonagall's cat appeared again. "The situation has been handled. Riley appears to be okay. She has been checked out by Poppy and will also be looked at by Horace when he arrives." McGonagall sent the cat off.  
"Who was that to?" Teddy asked intrigued.  
"My father." Riley said matter of factly.  
Teddy couldn't look her in the eyes.  
"Why weren't you here?" Riley asked staring straight into Teddy's eyes, challenging him.  
"They told me the plan had changed. That both you and Elanora were heading to the prefects bathroom. When we scouted the area I got hit by a spell from behind. I'm not sure if they figured my plan out or wether they just got sick of me leading them." Teddy shrugged.  
"Your plan?" Elanora asked not believing his story.  
Teddy looked at Riley. "I have a lot of explaining to do and I know I don't deserve the chance but when this has settled I would like to explain to you first, Riley." Teddy said sincerely.  
"Did you mean what you said. That you don't love me? Riley asked quietly.  
"No." Teddy said sternly.  
Riley nodded at him. She knew when he wasn't here at the attack that something wasn't right. When she got hit with the first cruciatus curse she knew without a doubt that not only was Teddy nothing like Murik but that Murik was behind the attack on Elanora. She had pieced together most of Teddy's motivation and plan but her self doubt still needed for him to confirm it.


	23. Chapter 23

"Minerva!?" A voice called from the now blown apart doorway.  
"Horace, over here." McGonagall led him to Riley.  
"What... what happened here?" Slughorn said with his hands flailing around.  
"Riley was attacked." McGonagall stated. She moved closer to Slughorn. "The cruciatus curse was used on her multiple times, Horace.." McGonagall whispered at a loss for words.  
"Blimey Minerva! You should have said that in your message. I would have gotten here a lot faster." Horace said sympathetically looking at Minerva.  
"Never mind that. I just need you to make sure there's no lasting effects." Minerva looked at Slughorn pointedly.  
"Yes yes, of course. Give me a few minutes to make a potion." Slughorn started conjuring the ingredients.  
"Honestly, I'm fine." Riley piped up.  
"Even the strongest of witches and wizards don't come back from the cruciatus curse, Riley. We need to make sure you're okay." Professor Longbottom said quietly yet sternly from the doorway. He sighed. "What happened here? Why did these Gryffindor boys attack you so severely?" Neville asked.  
"He's crazy. I can't speak for those guys." Riley nodded her head towards the 5 unconcious boys. "But him." She pointed at Murik. "He's crazy. I don't want to be insensitive here but I honestly think he's lost his mind. He thinks Elanora and I are trying to bring back Voldemort. Just because of our parentage. He has now used two of the unforgivable curses but he thinks I'm the threat?" Riley said exasperated.  
"You believe his motivation was because of your parentage? Because of Bellatrix Lestrange?" Neville asked, his voice going slightly higher.  
Minerva looked over at him, a questioning look on her face.  
"Professor Longbottom." Minerva said. "Look at me." McGonagall said but he wasn't hearing her.  
"Neville!" McGonagall said rather loudly. The man nearly jumped out of his skin, startled.  
"Sorry, Headmistress. Lost in a memory." Neville apologized.  
"Look at her." McGonagall said sympathetically. "Look at her. She was the one who was attacked yet she is soothing her partner." McGonagall nodded to Riley rubbing Elanora's back. "With one word she silently forgave her best friend for everything he did to her. She is nothing like her, Neville." McGonagall said with emotion touching her words.  
"The Headmistress is right." Arlin had been awoken by Madame Pomfrey.  
"Riley saved me, she literally took an unforgivable curse for me. It was too strong for her shield charm. It ripped straight through her and hit me as well, but..." the young boy got caught on his last words.  
"It's alright Mr Lawrence, speak the truth." Minerva said to the boy.  
"I think I would have died." Arlin said looking at the ground. "The pain was unimaginable and it went through a shield charm and Riley before it hit me. If I had of been hit directly by it I'm afraid I would have been killed." The boy sounded terrified and relieved at the same time.  
Slughorn was whispering with Madame Pomfrey.  
"You don't give yourself enough credit, Arlin." Riley said, grinning at the boy. She turn to Neville. "You knew her?" She asked bluntly.  
"She tortured my parents. They didn't die, they went insane. When they looked at me they saw straight through me. They may not have died physically but they did mentally." Neville said wiping at his eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I know it means very little, she would never have felt sorry about it, but I am. I'm sorry she destroyed so many people's lives." Riley paused. "I would have been dead too, if she had of had her way. My father saved me from that fate." She admitted.  
"You don't have to apologize for a woman's mistakes that you didn't even know. You are your own woman." Teddy spoke up.  
"Our blood does not define us." Elanora whispered to Riley.  
Riley smiled at her sentiment and kissed her.


	24. Chapter 24

"Not that this isn't all very touching but I think we should move these boys. You've confiscated their wands I assume Minerva?" Horace asked.  
"Of course. I will send word to the Minister. He will hopefully know how to deal with.. this." McGonagall had no idea what to do with the boys. Not only had she never needed to expel anyone from Hogwarts before but she never thought in her life time she would come across a young Gryffindor using unforgivable curses.  
"Yes I agree, we might also want to talk to him about Riley." Slughorn started.  
"What? Why me?"  
"Because of not only what Poppy and I have examined of the curses that hit you but of what Mr Lawrence here said. He is not exaggerating. I believe if he had of been hit by the curse fully he would have been killed. It baffles me that you are completely fine and if you were unconcious at all it was for a very short time. We need to discuss what happened exactly. I think there is more to this than meets the eye." Slughorn concluded.

"I need to go." Riley whispered to Elanora.  
"Go?" Elanora asked.  
"Professor Slughorn is right, there's more to what happened tonight. I need to discuss something with Severus before I talk to the Minister." Riley explained.  
"I can cause a distraction?" Teddy suggested. He had been listening in.  
As much as Elanora couldn't forgive him yet she knew the two needed to talk. "I'll distract. Make sure she gets there." Said Elanora.

Elanora looked over at Murik, binded. "Eat slugs." She whispered, pointing her wand at the boy. He immediately started throwing up slugs. He deserved much worse Elanora thought. The teachers being distracted didn't see Teddy and Riley slip out.

Teddy and Riley ran until they reached the 7th floor, they slowed knowing the Headmistress office was not far.  
"Are you okay? I know you keep saying you're fine but I heard your screams. They didn't strike me as fine." Teddy accused.  
"I don't want to explain myself twice, you can listen when I tell my dad." Riley said shortly.  
"I'm sorry I just-" Teddy stopped walking. "-your dad is Severus Snape?" He asked.  
"Yes. When I found out it just sort of made sense, like I'd known subconsciously all along just never made the connection." Riley shrugged. "It was surprisingly easy to accept."  
"That's a good thing though, right?" Teddy asked.  
"Yeah, it is." Riley smiled.  
They continued walking.  
"You know my plan now right?" Teddy asked.  
"I think so." Riley said cautiously.  
"I saw an opportunity to find out who attacked you and Elanora. After everything you said I realized the only person you ever wanted to keep your secret from was me and my family. So I told everyone and I acted like an arse, to get close and gain the trust of whoever showed the most hatred towards you. It was instant. I got so caught up in everything that I completely lost control. I never meant a word I said to you but I never should have said any of it in the first place. In trying to appease them I hurt you so much, I'm so sorry Riley." Teddy said sounding exhausted.  
"I wasn't the only one you hurt." Riley gave a sad smile.  
"Don't worry I've already apologized to professor McGonagall, I will also apologize to Elanora. When she wants to listen, I think she will not trust me so easily anymore." Teddy's face scrunched up.  
"They're not who I was talking about. I saw you, Ted. In the common room, you looked as horrible as I felt... wait Professor McGonagall knew?"  
"When I was sent to her office and lost all the house points. Actually that was your dad's idea, to take house points and for me to fuel the Gryffindor's anger. It worked too. Tonight was suppose to be smooth sailing. We planned to "attack you" on the way to the hospital wing but in the process we were going to be caught. As you can probably gather it didn't go to plan." Teddy had gone slightly pink.

"You mean how they duped you and left you unconcious?" Riley laughed. "Yeah, that." Teddy smiled. "I'm sorry about everything. I let you down, not just as a friend but I let them hurt you and I never ever meant to let that happen." He admitted.

"It's okay, Ted. I get why you did it, I would have liked to have been in on your plan but I get it, I do." Riley smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.  
Teddy grabbed her hand and held it.  
"You are my family." Teddy said quietly, squeezing her hand.  
Riley's heart fluttered at his words.  
"It's a good thing you knew we were related though, I imagine if you didn't you wouldn't have been able to resist my charms." Teddy grinned and winked at her.  
"Pfft you wish, L'Oréal." Riley laughed using Elanora's nickname for Teddy.

They were both laughing as they entered professor McGonagall's office.  
"By the state of you both I'm assuming your plan didn't work?" Severus sneered.  
"No. I was knocked unconcious. I-" Teddy started.  
"I don't need nor want to hear your groveling, Lupin. Tell me what happened." Severus demanded.  
"You already know. I heard you, I felt you helping me." Riley stated.  
"I felt your pain, I have no idea what actually happened. Please, Riley. I need you to tell me everything." Severus as much as begged.


	25. Chapter 25

Severus Snape was deep in thought when Riley finished explaining.  
"This boy, Murik Norwood. Who is he, what do you know about him?"  
"I know next to nothing about him. Only what I learned today, which is nothing more than he seems insane." Riley said.  
"Yes Mr Lupin here already made those assumptions. If this boy is using unforgivable curses he either is insane or he is pure evil." Severus concluded.  
"Right now I'm not worried about him, Kingsley Shacklebolt will find out what's wrong. Which is what concerns me more, I may not be able to harness most of my power but we both know that what I did was much more advance than what a witch my age could do. So do I tell the Minister or do we try and keep it from him?" Riley asked.  
"It's not like it's any of his business, or anyone else's for that matter." Teddy shrugged.  
"I don't think the teachers are going to let go of it. That might be a problem." Riley said back.  
"Yes, a 15 year old witch completely devoiding her mind is not something they will forget about but as of right now they don't know this information, correct?" Severus asked.  
"No. I'm sure Slughorn has theories though." Riley mused.  
"He will be a problem, god forbid he tries to collect you." Severus sighed.  
"Is there any sort of protection spell we can say helped?" Teddy asked. "When Harry's mum sacrificed herself for him, Harry was protected by love. Maybe we can spin that angle and say it's to do with you, professor." Teddy concluded.  
Severus looked at Teddy bug eyed.  
"But I never did such a thing." Severus looked a bit lost.  
"But maybe you did, hear me out." Teddy started. "Back in the hospital wing Professor Longbottom told us of how Bellatrix Lestrange tortured his parents into insanity. Riley apologized for her mother's actions, stating the woman never would have felt sorry for them but she did. Riley then went on to state that if it wasn't for her father she herself would have ended up with the same fate at Bellatrix's hands." Teddy rambled quite fast.  
"You did save me, in your own way. I got to live. Grandmother, your mother, gave everything for me. If this wasn't some lie we were trying to spin I would actually believe it were the truth and heck maybe it is. It would explain our connection." Riley said rather proudly.  
Severus took their words in.  
"It may very well work." He concluded.

The door behind them swung open. The Headmistress was breathing heavily and glared at the two students.  
"And what exactly do you think you two are doing running off?" Minerva sounded annoyed.  
Teddy and Riley stood staring, mouths agape with no explanation coming to mind.  
"It is my fault Minerva, I had to make sure Riley was okay." Said Severus.  
"And you all thought it would be better to curse Murik into throwing up slugs than to just ask me if you could leave to speak to your father?" McGonagall had her hands on her hips. Riley could feel the lecture coming on.  
"The boy deserved it if you ask me." Severus smiled.  
"Yes well I'm not asking you, Severus." Minerva glared.  
"We are sorry, Professor. We should have asked I just.. after everything I just wasn't thinking clearly." Riley felt bad lying but until the Minister had come and gone she was not telling anyone else what had happened. She trusted McGonagall but Riley also knew that the woman would be more concerned than anything and would tell Kingsley out of worry more so than wanting to know how or why. Riley couldn't risk that, not right now.  
McGonagall's face fell. "There is no need to apologize, I should have noticed that you were not entirely okay. I was concerned more about you physically than how it would impact you emotionally. Of course you would want to talk to your dad in this situation. I am sorry." McGonagall sounded so small. Riley felt a knife twist in her stomach. She wanted nothing more than to confide in McGonagall.  
"Now that we are all thinking clearly, perhaps we could discuss what will happen now?" Severus intervened.

"I have sent word to Kingsley. I'm afraid a matter like this calls for more than just expulsion." McGonagall sighed. "You will need to give your view of what happened again to the Minister and his colleagues."

"I don't want Arlin punished." Riley stated.  
"Mr Lawrence admitted to stunning you, Riley." Minerva said gently.  
"You weren't there, he's not a bad person. He just got caught up in the wrong crowd. My bet is that a few of those boys are in the same boat. Teddy?" Riley asked.  
"Arlin was definetly the odd one out, the others were more aggressive. I'm not sure if they would have used an unforgivable curse but they definetly joined in on the hatred, Arlin not so much." Teddy shrugged.  
McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"If the boy only used a stunning spell I see no reason why you shouldn't be the one to punish him, Professor McGonagall. Children duel all the time using stunning spells." Albus Dumbledore smiled from his portrait.  
"You are right, of course Albus but if the other 5 didn't perform curses then shouldn't I be in charge of their punishment also? I can't be bias." McGonagall said matter of factly.  
"Maybe this is a case for using veritaserum, to establish how far the other 5 would have taken things. Let Kingsley deal with Murik, you as Headmistress deal with the others. If you gave them the option I'm sure they would gladly take your punishment and if not you have your answer to what lengths they would have gone too." Severus said seriously.  
"A good idea indeed Severus. I don't think anyone would argue that these circumstances call for such measures, Minerva." Albus said sincerely.  
"It is still frowned upon, even as Headmistress to use such a serum." McGonagall replied.  
"What if we ask the Minister? We can ask permission to use the serum and depending on what you learn you can decide who punishes who." Riley suggested.  
Albus chuckled.  
"Something funny, Albus?" Severus asked suspiciously.  
"I never realized how similar your personalities were until Riley. She is smart, brave, stubborn, loyal and a little bit cunning." Albus smiled at Riley, his eyes twinkling. "I couldn't figure out who exactly she got that from but now I realize she got it from the both of you, you and your mother Severus and your influence, Minerva." Albus continued to chuckle.  
"And what of Bellatrix?" Riley asked seriously.  
"I think, if you met Teddy's grandmother you would see similar traits in yourself. You forget that Andromeda is the sister of Bellatrix, the same blood that ran through Bellatrix's veins runs through Andromeda's." He paused and then spoke slowly. "It is not our blood that defines us." Albus Dumbledore said smiling down at Riley, knowingly.


	26. Chapter 26

"Riley Alton. Please, take a seat. I know the past 24 hours must have been hard on you, exhausting I imagine." Minister for magic Kingsley Shacklebolt said motioning towards the seat opposite him.  
"Yes Sir, it's been strange more than anything." Riley admitted.  
"Ah yes well if what I have heard through all the chatter is correct, strange indeed. Please if you will Riley, I need to know what happened in detail. Start from the very start." Kingsley asked.  
"Well I was on my way to find the Headmistress on the fourth floor when I felt really nauseas all of a sudden. I decided to go to the hospital wing but when I got there everything was dark. I called out for Madame Pomfrey but in return I got Murik Norwood. Before I knew it I had been hit with a freezing charm. I couldn't move and he made one of the boys hit me with a spell, the boy used a stunning spell but Murik wanted more. The others had barely stood me back up before Murik hit me with the cruciatus curse-" Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for magic, flinched. Actually flinched. Riley continued "-murik told me he believed Elanora and I were trying to bring back Voldemort and that I was a dark witch, then hit me with the cruciatus curse again. The boy who he had made curse me previously, yelled for Murik to stop. Murik slapped him and told him to use the cruciatus curse on me. I made eye contact with the boy and I trusted my gut, I threw up a shield charm as the boy threw another stunning spell at me. I sent it straight towards Murik. He got thrown back but got up within seconds. I saw him turn to throw a spell at the boy so I jumped in front throwing up another shield but the cruciatus curse went straight through it, into me and then into the boy behind me. We both got knocked unconcious. I came too on my own accord just after the Headmistress got the situation under control." Riley concluded.

Kingsley looked at Riley in shock.  
"A 12 year old performed the cruciatus curse 3 times?" He asked, baffled.  
"Not only that but we are all positive he's behind another attack that was on Elanora weeks ago. I was put under the imperious curse and lost my memory, I came too and Elanora was unconcious in a puddle of her own blood."  
The ministers jaw dropped. "Why was I not informed of this?"  
"Because we had no solid proof. Which leads me to ask, can we use veritaserum on the 5 other boys who were in the room with me? If their intentions weren't as sever as Muriks, Professor McGonagall would like to punish them by the schools guidelines." Riley spoke fast but surely.  
"You've thought this through by the sounds of it?" Kingsley asked.  
"Yes, Minister. Arlin, the boy who tried to stop Murik got caught up in the wrong crowd. He turned on Murik when he realised just how crazy the boy was. He could have used an unforgivable curse on me but he chose not too. I want to know if any of the other boys would have joined in or not." Riley admitted.  
"I will discuss this further with the Headmistress shortly, Riley. Just know I take your words very seriously, veritaserum can be dangerous in the wrong hands so I need time to consider this. I do appreciate you asking, most people would have just done it. You're quite thoughtful for a Gryffindor, they usually act before they think." Kingsley genuinely smiled at her.  
"Thank you, Minister. Is that all you need?"  
"Yes, for now. I will speak with everyone else involved and if I need more from you I will send word, thank you." The minister tipped his head at Riley, dismissing her.

"Well?" Asked Severus.  
"I was the first person he spoke too, he had no idea an unforgivable curse had been used. I assume I'll hear from the Minister again once he's talked to everyone." Riley stated.

And Riley did, 2 days later.  
"Riley, come in come in, have a seat. I'm sorry for the wait and the early hour, it's been a hectic few days." Kingsley said apologetically.  
"Its no problem, Minister. I just want to know why or how everything happened, no matter how long that takes."  
"We have a few theories, some more ridiculous than others." He sighed.  
"Sir?" Riley asked.  
"My Lupin described Mr Norwood as deranged, yet at times completely stable. He shows signs of insanity and then at other times completely sane. He may just be sick or he may be being... influenced." Kingsley concluded.  
"You think someone else might be responsible?" Riley asked.  
"It is a possibility, we are still ruling things out as we speak. I brought you in to tell you that we have approved the usage of veritaserum."  
"Well hopefully it can help us determine which possibilities to rule out." Riley said, relieved.  
"Yes although it is not always 100% accurate, on students so young it should work. There will be terms to using the serum, one of which is that I be there to observe. Another is that I would like to use the serum on everyone who was in that room, including you Riley. Do you agree to these terms?" The Minister asked.  
"Of course, Sir. I am ready to help any way I can." Riley said confidently.


	27. Chapter 27

Riley knocked on the Headmistressess office doors and waited.  
"Come in." Came the voice of Minerva McGonagall.  
"Professor, I was just wondering if I could have a moment alone with my father." Riley asked.  
"Of course. Is everything alright?" McGonagall asked sincerely.  
"Yes, Professor." Riley smiled, she hoped genuinely at Minerva.  
Minerva smiled back and left Riley alone to speak with Severus.  
"I'm assuming everything is not alright?" Severus asked.  
"Not entirely. Kingsley said he has approved using veritaserum, on the terms that he be there and that everyone that was in the room that night be subject to it." Riley tried to remain calm.  
"Including you." Severus connected the dots.  
"Yes, I agreed. I've read about veritaserum before, it's the strongest truth serum there is but it can be unstable at times which is why it is not used in court. Occlumency can be used to deflect it's advances." Riley said, trying to conceal her smile.  
"Go get Mr Lupin." Severus said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"I said Mr Lupin, not those two." Severus rolled his eyes as Riley, Teddy, Elanora and Max strolled into the room.  
"Is McGonagall aware that your portrait is now here in the room of requirement?" Max asked.  
"My portrait in the Headmistressess office is still there, this one however has been moved from its original spot and placed here. The Headmistress agreed to move it so I could talk to Riley alone whenever she wished. She has no idea of course that I plan on training Riley." Said Severus.  
"Good. We are here to help, whatever Riley needs." Max said confidently.  
"I know what you said last time and I won't train with her but I had to be here." Elanora said purely to Severus.  
"Very well. If any of you annoy me or distract Riley you will be thrown out, understood?" Severus sighed.  
"Yes, Professor." The three chimed in unison.  
"This magic you're about to use isn't taught to students usually and if it does get taught to a select few it isn't until their final year at Hogwarts. It is very powerful magic and it will leave you drained of energy. If you are feeling weak or unwell tell me, I don't want any of you throwing up or passing out." Severus said slowly. "Mr Lupin, raise your wand. Riley, brace yourself. When Mr Lupin directs the spell at you he will start to gain snippets of your memories, unless you block him. To do so you need to clear your mind of all emotion and thought. I know it sounds difficult but you've managed it before, stay calm, even if he sees something you do not wish for him to see stay calm and close your mind off. Are you both ready? This may be as overwhelming for you Mr Lupin as it is for Riley, prepare yourself for that." Severus explained calmly.

"I'm ready." Teddy said nodding at Riley.  
Riley nodded back. "Show me what you've got." She said grinning at him.  
"On the count of 3 you will say the charm 'Legilimens' Mr Lupin." Severus stated clearly, Teddy once again nodded.  
"1, 2, 3, Legilimens!" Teddy shouted.  
Riley felt her mind start to twist and turn, she could no longer see the room of requirement but she did see Teddy, it was their fight in the great hall 2 years ago about visiting each other over the holidays. Riley immediately felt guilty. Why did he have to see this memory.  
"The point is to target the memories the other doesn't want shown." Severus said. "Block your mind, Riley. Stop him from seeing anything else."  
Riley was trying but she wasn't sure how, there was nothing to hold on to. How was she suppose to block when she had nothing to block with? It was like one of those dreams where you try and run but you don't move, her legs were moving but she had no solid ground to plant them on.

"Stop." Severus commanded.  
"I'm sorry, I was useless." Riley apologized, breathing heavily.  
"No. You were just in a different situation." Severus got lost in thought. The 4 staring at him waiting for instruction.  
"Oh." Elanora said out of nowhere.  
"Is something wrong?" Riley asked.  
"I was on the floor bleeding out the first time. You used Legilimens on Teddy, Max and Slughorn. The second time you used Occlumency. When you were being tortured. The only times you've ever used either has been in situations of stress or life and death." Elanora summed up.  
"Miss Killick is correct." Said Severus.  
Riley asked in a small voice "Why didn't I block the imperius curse? Surely I would have been stressing just before I attacked."  
"That was your first time experiencing such a thing, I believe if it were to happen again you would be better suited to deflect now. Actually.. that's not a bad idea. It's not the same but it will be close enough where you can get a feel on how to defend." Severus concluded.  
"Mr Lupin-" Severus started to say.  
"No! No way in hell am I performing an unforgivable curse on Riley." Teddy crossed his arms.  
Unbeknownst to Riley, Severus and Elanora had made eye contact with one another. Elanora nodded.  
"Its probably easier when you least expect it." He said smiling sadly at Riley.  
"What-" Riley had barely gotten the word out as Elanora said "Imperio!"  
Riley felt amazing. Every stress or worry she had felt, disappeared. It felt like Riley had walked into Zero gravity and was floating.  
She felt her legs move underneath her, left hand raise, fist closed and her arm snap forward. She heard a distant yelp but couldn't fully comprehend what was going on.

"Sorry Teddy." Elanora said stiffling a laugh.  
"No you're not." Teddy said rubbing his jaw.  
"I am a little I swear, you did kind of deserve it though." Elanora smirked.  
"You're right, I am sorry Elanora."  
"Yeah yeah, I know. You didn't see her though. The damage you caused. I know she has forgiven you but it's not that easy for me Teddy, you didn't have to mend her broken heart." Elanora sighed. "It's not important right now." Elanora made Riley turn towards her and took a deep breath.

Riley had her wand raised now. She could hear a voice inside her head. "Do it. Use the curse." It said. "Which curse?" Riley asked it. "Sectumsempra." It said back.  
"Why?"  
"I want you to attack me."  
Elanora? Why was she asking that. Riley was confused. All she could think was "No."  
"Excuse me?" Elanora said in... Riley's head. Wait why were they talking in her head and why the hell is she asking Riley to attack her?  
"No. Why would I do that? What's going on?"  
"You will do it because I told you to now USE THE CURSE!" Elanora's strength rippled through Riley's mind.  
"No! I won't!" Riley felt her legs start to buckle.  
"Do It!"  
"NO!" Riley screamed out loud. She fell forward her hands saving her face from the fall.  
"What the hell was that?!" Riley exclaimed.  
"The imperius curse." Severus said quietly.  
Riley turned to Elanora. Betrayal seeping in.  
"Why would you do that?" She asked breathless.  
"I would not have let her cause you any harm with the curse, Riley." Severus defended.  
"I don't care about the curse! Why would you ? How could you!? You knew how hard it was for me to forgive myself!" All Riley could feel was panic ensnare her body.  
"We had to prompt you to defend yourself and you did." Elanora retorted.  
"By putting your own life at risk?!"  
"I never would have let you follow through with It, Riles." Elanora said gently.  
"She did of course let you punch me one in the face." Teddy said trying to relieve the tension.  
Riley turned to look at Teddy. "Sorry, Ted." Riley said genuinely.  
"Its all good. Maybe we could give Occlumency a go while you're angry, see how that goes?" Teddy suggested.  
"No. She's had enough for now. Look at her she can barely stand." Max piped up.  
"Mr Fawley is right. Eat, gain your stamina and come back when you're ready." Severus said to Riley. She nodded, turned on the spot and left.


	28. Chapter 28

The others tried to keep up as Riley made her way to the great hall. It felt like hours had passed since they all walked into the room of requirement but when they got to the great hall breakfast was only just starting to finish.

They all took a seat with Riley and ate in silence.  
"So are we going back after we have finished here?" Asked Max.  
"No. Teddy and I are. You two aren't." Riley said a bit too cruelly.  
Teddy started to argue "unless of course you would like to stay back with them?" Riley said before Teddy could start.  
"No. I just think it might be a good idea if-"  
"Snape doesn't want Elanora using Legilimens on me, there's no point in wasting their time." Riley cut him off.  
"I'm assuming you don't want our input on the matter?" Elanora bit back.  
"Correct." Riley said dismissively.  
"Riley, I'm sorry. I was just trying to help. Snape-" Elanora started explaining.  
"I know what he wanted! And he got it. I managed to resist it. Yay. Go me!" Riley said sarcastically.  
"You shouldn't doubt yourself." Elanora said quietly.  
"Oh shouldn't I!? Incase you've forgotten the last time I was under that curse I did hurt you! You had nothing to go on that I wouldn't hurt you again. You might have been willing to take that risk but I wasn't!" Riley yelled.

Elanora's brain imploded in on her. Riley would have never taken that risk and she had taken that choice away from her.  
"I-" Elanora couldn't form words.  
Her breathing was coming in panicked.  
It made Riley halt.  
"Nora?" Riley looked at the girl as she started to hyperventilate.  
"I- I'm-" Elanora felt her chest tighten as she struggled to breathe.  
She had to say it. Why couldn't she breathe?  
Everything went black.

When Elanora opened her eyes she inhaled sharply involuntarily. She was in the hospital wing.  
She felt a hand squeeze hers before her eyes found those forest green eyes.  
"Riley." She managed to croak out.  
"Miss Killick. Please, deep breaths in and out. Please remain calm. We don't want you passing out again now do we?" Madame Pomfrey said sternly but smiling.  
Elanora turned back to the girl holding her hand. "I'm sorry." Elanora couldn't help the tears that fell. "I was so stupid I'm so sorry. I would never take your choice away from you I just-" she was openly crying now. She could no longer speak. Riley moved closer, wrapping her arms around Elanora.  
"Its okay." Riley whispered to her.  
"No it's not. It will never happen again I swear. I knew in my heart you were strong enough to deflect it and wouldn't hurt me that I never stopped to consider what I was doing. I'm a horrible person." Elanora sobbed.  
"You're not a horrible person. I get why you did it but I never want to feel that again. I never want to hurt you even the thought upsets me." Riley admitted.  
"I wasn't angry about the curse, I wasn't angry about you taking my choice away. I was just angry that you turned it on yourself." Riley shrugged.  
"I trust you, Nora. You haven't broken that trust, it just annoys me that the thought of me hurting you seems to be my weakness." Riley continued. "It should be a good thing, knowing I can break out of the curse now but it still scares me. The thought of hurting you scares me." Riley admitted.  
Elanora was still quiet. Riley placed a kiss on top of the girls head. "I love you." Riley whispered.  
"I love you too." Elanora replied snuggling further into Riley. "Can you forgive me?" Elanora asked.  
"As soon as I saw the recognition in your eyes I forgave you. Then you decided to pass out on me. I guess you're forgiven for that too. Just don't make a habit of it. I like you concious." Riley hugged the girl tighter.  
Elanora sat upright. "You have to go back to the room of requirement! You need to train!" Elanora yelled wildly. "Training isn't necessary for the time being.. The Minister came by to visit you. I told him about the Occlumency, there was no point in hiding it. So what if my mind can produce such strength at my age? My father is Severus Snape I told Kingsley. Of course Legilimens will be strong in my bloodline." Riley said rather proudly.

"How did he take It?" Elanora asked.  
"He was fine with it. Made a lot of sense and Slughorn had already put the thought in his mind any way. He is talking to McGonagall and Severus about training me, properly." Riley smiled. "Kingsley also said that seeing as I've come clean about the one thing he wanted to know he doesn't find it necessary to use veritaserum on me. Just the others, that's something at least." Riley said happily.  
"That's good. Do we know when that's happening?" Elanora asked.  
"Later tonight. I'm not sure if I want to hear what they have to say." Riley admitted.  
"If you want me I'll be right by your side." Elanora said squeezing her hand.  
"I would like that." Riley squeezed back.  
"I feel like with the crazy that's been going on lately we haven't had a lot of time for each other. And when we have it's been chaos." Elanora gave a small smile. "Come with me to hogsmeade on Saturday? Let me make up for being an idiot?" Elanora asked.  
"I would love to go with you, we go as equals though with no apologising or making up for. You're already forgiven. I just want to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend." Riley said, blushing when Elanora gazed into her eyes.  
"Okay. As equals, clean slate." Elanora agreed, kissing Riley slowly.

Their afternoon consisted of visits from Max and Teddy who either brought food for them or purely interrupted them kissing.  
"When did you make it your life's mission to butt in on every kiss we share?" Elanora asked throwing a pillow at Max.  
"What ever do you mean, El?" Max smirked.  
"Madame Pomfrey?" Elanora called for the matron.  
"Yes dear?" Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of the back room.  
"I was just wondering when I can leave? It's been hours and I feel fine." Elanora asked.  
"I suppose I can discharge you. Make sure you go straight to the great hall for dinner. You'll want to keep full or you'll feel exhausted." Madame Pomfrey smiled and walked away.  
"Sweet!" Said Max. "Lets go eat." He said happily.

"Do you think it will be weird? Hearing them either admit or not admit things, tonight?" Teddy asked.  
"Do you think most will admit?" Riley retorted.  
"Who knows. I knew them very little and when I thought I did know them I ended up unconscious." Teddy shrugged.  
"It will be weird but it will be good hopefully finding everything out." Elanora said.

An owl flew in as they were eating dinner.  
"Whose it from?" Max asked.  
Riley flipped the envelope over to reveal the Ministry of magic seal.  
Riley proceeded to open the letter which read "Miss Alton, 7 o'clock in the Headmistressess office. Kingsley Shacklebolt."  
"Short but sweet." Teddy said.  
"An hour from now. Are you ready?" Elanora asked.


	29. Chapter 29

The 4 of them got to the Headmistressess office 10 minutes early. It was empty when they got there.  
"The Minister has requested you meet at the detention chamber." Severus said sternly.  
They all looked puzzled.  
"Detention chamber?" Max asked.  
"Yes Mr Fawley. As outdated as it is I assumed you all would have stumbled upon it by now. It's on the first floor, near the History of magic classroom." Severus sounded bored.  
"Would you like us to bring you?" Riley asked.  
"I am a mere portrait. What would be the use." Severus said slowly.  
"Well isn't your purpose to council the Headmistress? Surely you can't do that from here." Elanora said gaining a smile from Riley.  
"Apparently smart minds think alike. Minerva has already moved my joining portrait to the chamber tonight so I can observe." Severus paused. "Your gesture is appreciated." He finished.  
Riley laughed. "You're welcome."  
"Come on, Riles. Don't won't to be late." Teddy called over his retreating shoulder.

They sprinted down the staircase and found their way to the detention chamber.  
"Wow. No wonder we never found this place. It's creepy as hell. One look in here and I want to run in the opposite direction." Max whispered.  
"Ah Riley and friends! Take a seat please." Kingsley ushered them to their seats.  
"I apologize for the location, it's a bit of a creepy feeling place if you ask me. But that's why we chose it." Kingsley told them.  
"See if you can scare them into telling the truth before resorting to the serum?" Enquired Teddy.  
Kingsley smiled. "Can't blame me for trying." He shrugged.

Not long after their arrival a few ministry guards came in with the boys. Arlin in front followed by the other 5 who were then followed by Murik. His hands were bound.  
"Gentlemen, please be seated." Kingsley said.  
All the boys looked terrified except for Arlin and Murik.  
Kingsley nodded to McGonagall.  
"As Headmistress I sent word to the Minister for magic about this incident, obviously Mr Norwoods actions mean immediate expulsion. His wand has already been snapped. We are here now to find out the rest of your motives and reasoning. You will be each given the opportunity to tell your side of the story and your actions. If we feel as though you are lying or hiding something you will be subject to a truth telling serum, so we can know wether or not you will harm more students." McGonagall finished. Some of the boys had paled.  
Arlin spoke up. "If I may, Headmistress. I think it would be better for everyone if we hear Murik first and then the rest of us." Arlin looked from the Headmistress straight to Riley. She could tell he was trying to say something to her but she couldn't figure out what.  
Elanora whispered to Riley. "He wants Murik gone for when the rest of them speak. Look at them, they seem terrified. It's not the serum truth they are worried about, it's Murik."  
"Something on your mind Miss Killick?" Asked McGonagall.  
"I think once we are done with Murik he should be escorted out, if you want to get through this with minimal stress and lying." Elanora spoke up.  
"Oh no that's quite alright, I think I'd like to stay." He said with a sinister sneer.  
"My point." Elanora motioned at him looking to McGonagall.  
"I tend to agree with the girl, he will cause problems." Severus said from the opposite wall. Riley smiled at him, she was glad he was here.  
"Yes very well." Kingsley agreed.  
"Please bring Mr Norwood forward." He asked.  
They sat him on a single chair facing towards everyone. His hands still magically binded.  
"Tell me Mr Norwood, did you or did you not use the cruciatus curse on Miss Alton?" Kingsley asked.  
"Of course not. It's an unforgivable curse, there's a reason why they're unforgivable." He turned to look at Riley and smiled at her. It was more of a malicious grin though which he didn't do very well at hiding as everyone could see it. "Mr Norwood, you are aware there are multiple witnesses?" Kingsley asked his voice sounding lighter all of a sudden.

"No, there is only Riley who is claiming I did that." He looked over at the other frightened boys.  
"The Headmistress, Teddy Lupin and Elanora Killick came forward as witnesses." Kingsley said pointedly.  
"They were not there. Ask any of the others, I didn't perform the curse." He said confidently.  
Teddy nudged Riley. Pointing his head at the other boys, they looked like they'd seen a ghost. They were so frightened they said nothing.  
Arlin spoke up. "I would like to take the truth serum, Minister."  
Murik looked murderous. "Now why would you want to do that? Sit down, Lawrence and be a good little Gryffindor." Murik bullied.  
"No. I think I would like to know the truth, Mr Norwood." Kingsley said walking over to Arlin. "Here you go." He dropped a couple of drops into Arlin's mouth and waited a few minutes.

"Mr Lawrence, did Murik Norwood perform the cruciatus curse on Miss Alton?"  
"Yes Sir. He performed the curse 3 times. Twice directed at Riley and once directed at myself which Riley tried to deflect. Not only that but he tried to make me do it too, on Riley. I instead hit her with a stunning jinx." Arlin admitted.  
"Why did you stun Miss Alton?" Kingsley asked.  
Arlin took a deep breath.  
"Because I was scared to say no to Murik."  
"Did you want to hurt Miss Alton?"  
"No."  
"Why were you there if you didn't want to hurt her?" Kingsley continued.  
"They were my friends. I never thought it would get that bad." Said Arlin.  
"Why did you throw the second stunning spell?" Riley asked. Kingsley looked towards her, eyebrows raised but nodding.  
"I followed my instincts. Some how I knew what you were going to do." He replied.  
"Some how you knew?" Severus asked.  
"Yeah, like I could almost hear her telling me she was going to deflect." Arlin said.  
"Did you intend on helping Riley? Elanora asked.  
"Yes." He answered.  
"Why did you help her?" She asked, Elanora knew Riley wanted confirmation on this but had a feeling she wouldn't ask.  
"I didnt want to be there in the first place. I realized how bad the situation was when Murik used the cruciatus curse and I didn't want things getting worse. If I didn't try to help it would have gotten worse. I know my apology means very little but I am sorry for the part I played and I'm glad that I did try and help. Knowing what I know now Riley is more of a kinder human than Murik." Arlin said looking at Riley, letting his words sink in.  
"I think we have everything we need from you Mr Lawrence. I appreciate you being so cooperative, if the Headmistress thinks you need punishment for the part you played than that's her decision to make. However, if my opinion has any influence I would say you get a pass for the help you provided." Kingsley finished, turning to smile at Riley.  
Riley piped up quickly. "I agree with the Minister. I don't blame Arlin for stunning me and I don't think he needs to be punished." Riley said to Minerva.  
"I will make my decision later, I would like to hear what the others have to say first." McGonagall said.  
Kingsley turned to the other boys.  
"Do you all consent to the truth Serum? Know that if you refuse we will investigate further and the possibility of expulsion and having your wands snapped is high whereas if you cooperate, even if you say things that aren't good we will go easier on you than if you were to make things difficult." Kingsley said sounding stern but calm.

All 5 boys consented to the serum.  
"Did any of you going into the room that night intend on using the cruciatus curse?" Kingsley asked.  
A consecutive "No" rung through the room.  
"You binded Riley magically. Did you intend on hurting her?" He asked.  
"Yes. Although we thought it was more of a shake down. None of us had any idea Murik would use the cruciatus curse." One of the boys said.  
"If the Headmistress had not entered and sorted out the situation would you have tried to stop Murik?" Kingsley asked.  
"No."  
"We were rooted on the spot, too scared to move. I don't think any of us intended to help but none of us would have joined in." The same boy spoke.  
"You were all apart of the attack in the prefects bathroom, Yes? You knew Murik had performed an unforgivable curse before but you didn't know he would perform another? You have all expressed hatred towards both Riley and Elanora, how are we suppose to trust you?" Minerva asked.  
"Yes we were apart of that. The imperius curse didn't seem that dangerous, I assure you I did not know Murik would perform the cruciatus curse. If we are guilty of anything it's of being bullies, we never intended on torturing anyone. Did we hate those girls, yes. Mainly because Murik did and we just kind of followed his lead. We are bullies and cowards Headmistress but I assure you we are not evil." The boy said looking into McGonagall's eyes.  
"Do the rest of you feel the same?"  
There was a chorus of "yes" throughout the room.  
"Well then. Unless anyone else has any other questions I think we are done with these boys." Kingsley looked around the room.  
"For so called Gryffindor's you're a bunch of cowards." Severus spat. "I assure you if you hurt Riley ever again there will be a price to pay." Severus Snape oozed hatred in his words.  
The boys looked terrified. Murik on the other hand laughed.  
"And what exactly do you plan on doing huh? You're a portrait! You literally can't do anything." Murik snickered.  
The room went eerily silent.  
"The serum. Give him the serum. Now." Severus commanded.  
Kingsley looked at Severus confused. "He's not going to consent-" Kingsley started.  
"It doesn't matter. I saw something you're going to want to know. Trust me." Severus said sharply.  
"We need to ask the parents for consent, we've done this cleanly so far I would rather not have a law suit on my hands. Minerva did you end up getting a hold of them?" Kingsley asked.  
"No-"  
"And you won't. Please, Kingsley." Severus almost begged. Before anyone could argue Riley had snatched the serum and tipped the remainder into Murik's mouth.  
"You bitch." Murik laughed. He looked deranged.  
"Your parents, what happened to them?" Snape asked.  
Murik's mouth started twitching. He was clearly trying to keep himself from talking.  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?!" Severus bellowed.  
"Died." Murik was trying his hardest to fight the serum.  
"How? How did they die, Murik." Severus spat.  
Murik turned his head to look at Severus, his smile was malicious. "I killed them." He kept smiling.  
Kingsley looked shocked.  
"What do you mean you killed them?" Kingsley asked in disbelief.  
"In detail. Tell us the details." Severus demanded. Severus looked at Riley. She saw something in his eyes, terror. What did he see in Murik's head?  
"I tortured them. I used the cruciatus curse on them and listened to them scream. It was like music to my ears. They begged me to kill them, so I did. I used the killing curse on them both. I killed my mother first. I tortured my father for days before I killed him." Murik said proudly.

The whole room was still.  
Riley realized why Severus had looked at her terrified. She felt Elanora move next to her.  
"You planned on doing that to Riley." Elanora had her wand raised pointing at Murik.  
"I suggest you take him straight to Azkaban before anyone has a chance to kill him." Severus said surprisingly calm.  
"Elanora, lower your wand." Severus asked.  
She looked over at him.  
Elanora felt a wave of calm pass through her. She could hear a faint voice in her head telling her he wasn't worth it. That he would rot in Azkaban for the rest of his life. That her life wasn't worth giving away just to hurt him.  
She shook her head clear, looked Severus in the eyes. He was right. She could feel his pain along with hers. Murik would pay but it was not her place to do so. She lowered her wand.  
She hadn't felt it before, Riley had put her arms around her waist. She leaned into her sighing.  
"I'm sorry. I lost myself for a second." Elanora admitted.  
"It's okay, I understand. He won't ever be able to hurt me again." Riley squeezed Elanora's waist.  
"Why did you want to hurt Riley?" Minerva asked.  
"Because she's evil." His jaw twitched again.  
"Why? The truth, now." McGonagall said sternly.  
Murik laughed. "Because I can. Because I just wanted to. My original target was the other bitch. Her parents were Slytherin scum so I-" he cut off his words.  
"Tell us the rest of what you were about to say." Kingsley said.  
Murik craned his neck trying to deflect and not talk but he couldn't resist for long.  
"I used the excuse that her family was evil to hurt her. When I found out that bitch was Bellatrix Lestrange's kid I knew no one would care if I killed her. They probably would have celebrated." He smiled a full teeth smile at Riley. It made her shiver.  
"You really are insane." Teddy said. "You knew I couldn't be trusted, that's why you knocked me out. You knew I cared for her you lying son of a bitch." Teddy was shaking with anger.  
"I was quite impressed with your commitment. I believed you up until the night in the common room. You did a good job at making her cry, then you went off and cried by yourself. Pathetic." Murik spat.  
"Having emotions isn't pathetic, not that you would know. We are done here." Riley said standing and walking out dragging the other 3 with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Murik is a crazy evil person, which we all knew but jeez his own parents.   
> Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying, I originally uploaded this on fan fiction.net and this is where the story is up to on there too. I'm still writing so bare with me and new chapters will come out. Once again I would love too hear your guys feedback :) 
> 
> -Kj


	30. Chapter 30

Riley was heading straight for the kitchens, she had no idea what time it was but she assumed it was well into the night. She knew without a doubt Winky would make them sandwiches at the very least.   
She tickled the pear in the fruit basket painting, the green handle appeared and they made their way in.   
"I've never heard you so quiet in your life, Max." Riley smiled and nudged him.   
"Just taking it all in. But now that you have my attention, where are we exactly?" Max asked.   
"The corridor leading to the kitchens, I'm feeling peckish." She grinned.   
"So he really was just insane?" Elanora asked out loud to no one in particular.   
"And evil if you ask me. Stable and evil is scary enough let alone unstable." Max said.  
"Do you think the others will be punished?" Teddy asked.   
"No idea. McGonagall is pretty stubborn so most likely. I just hope Arlin gets off easy. Speaking of, we need to find him a better lot of friends." Said Riley.   
"Yeah and we will make sure to tell him to integrate with other houses. Who would have thought two of my closest friends would be Gryffindorks." Max joked.  
"Who would have thought a Gryffindor could murder their own parents." Elanora said quietly.   
"Just because he showed traits of bravery doesn't mean he's a good person. Gryffindor and Slytherin are incredibly similar as much as some might not want to admit, most categorize Slytherin as bad and Gryffindor as good but I think those people are dimwitted. Not everything is black and white." Teddy shrugged.   
"You think we would have been friends if I got sorted into Slytherin?" Riley asked amused.   
"Like you would have let me disown you even if I tried too." Teddy said laughing. 

Winky greeted them in the kitchens.   
"Friend Riley! What are you doing here at such a late hour?" The elf asked.   
"Long night, was after something to eat?" Riley insinuated.   
"Of course friend Riley, would you like left overs from dinner or something fresh?" Winky asked excitedly.   
"Left overs are fine Winky, thank you." Elanora smiled at the elf.    
"Are you sure friend Nora? Winky doesn't mind making something fresh!" The elf smiled proudly.   
Elanora smiled at the elf using her girlfriends nickname for her. She really does adore Riley.   
"I'm sure Winky, left overs sound great." Elanora said to the elf.   
The elf brought them out way more food than necessary which made them all laugh.   
"Are you going to help us eat all this, Winky?" Max asked while looking on amused.   
Winky looked at Riley, her jaw slightly ajar. A questioning look in her eyes.   
"Max." Riley said.   
Max thought Riley was talking to him.   
"What?" He asked.   
Winky moved into his line of view.  
"Friend Max." She said whilst bowing.   
Winky sat her chair as close to him as possible.    
Max looked a bit stunned and turned to Riley.   
"What ah, what did I just do?" He asked.   
Elanora answered. "You made a new friend." She smiled.  
"Well in that case, a toast. To new friends and old." Max raised his mug of hot chocolate. The others followed suit. 

Teddy and Riley made their way back to the common room.   
"Can I ask you something?" Teddy asked.   
"Sure, Ted. What's up?"  
"Back in third year, the fight we had over your parents and holidays-" Teddy started.   
"I'm sorry about that, honestly. I felt horrible but I was too scared to tell you the truth." Riley said.   
"It's not that I just.. well I guess I just want to know if that's the reason why you never visited." Teddy said rather fast.   
"Why else would I have blown you off every holiday?" Riley asked.   
"I don't know.. I was always worried that you didn't like me enough to visit outside of school. That's why I got so upset. I was being an idiot but I was insecure about it." Teddy admitted.   
"You're my best friend, Teddy. I wanted nothing more than to visit, I would have loved to be a part of your family. The only reason was because of my mother, I thought Andromeda would recognise me and hate me. Actually, I still think that." Riley smiled sadly.   
"Come visit." Teddy said.   
"I ah, I have to ask McGonagall and she probably wouldn't say yes." Riley started to panic.   
"McGonagall?" Teddy questioned. It dawned on Riley that Teddy still didn't know the full story. She took a deep breath.   
"I came home first year to find my grandmother dead. I splintched myself burying her and I ended up in St Mungos. McGonagall took me in and I've lived here at Hogwarts ever since." Riley shrugged.   
Teddy stood staring at her. Completely lost for words.   
"I'm so sorry. I wish you could have told me. You don't have to hide anything from me anymore." He squeezed her shoulder.   
"Thanks, Ted." Riley gave him a small smile.   
"I know why you're afraid to meet my family but I would love for you to meet them, when you're ready." Teddy said quietly.   
They were just making there way up to the fat lady portrait to give her the password when she swung her portrait open upon seeing them.  
"That's weird. I know she's known us for years but the password is always required." Teddy said.    
"During the school year anyway." Riley offered.   
They walked into the common room to find the Headmistress waiting for them.   
"Ah, I guess here's our reason why." Teddy smiled.


	31. Chapter 31

"Riley, Teddy. I thought you might like to know what is going to happen with the boys who attacked you." McGonagall looked tired.   
"Arlin?" Riley questioned.   
"Will serve a weeks detention. The other 5 have lost 20 house points each for their participation and will serve detention until I'm convinced they've learnt their lesson. I awarded Mr Lawrence 50 house points for showing bravery and standing up to his fellow Gryffindor's and trying to help you. I also award you, Riley 50 house points for self control and not fighting back and another 50 for your chivalry and selflessness in protecting Mr Lawrence from an unforgivable curse." McGonagall stated proudly.   
Riley was a bit taken back by the house points.   
"And what of Murik?" Teddy asked.   
"Mr Norwood has been expelled. What happens next is out of my hands. Seeing as he is no longer a student no house points need to be taken." McGonagall said a bit smug.   
"So all in all we come out 50 points ahead! Not bad." Teddy said excitedly clapping Riley on the back.   
"I am not yet finished Mr Lupin. I award you 150 house points for your determination and the help you provided in getting to the bottom of this whole situation." McGonagall smiled.   
"150?!" They both yelled.   
"Well 100 of that is to replace the 100 I took originally for the incident in the hall so it's more like 50 points for your help." McGonagall said pointedly.   
Teddy stood smiling like an idiot as Riley was deep in thought. McGonagall watched her closely.  
"What's on your mind?" McGonagall asked.   
"I just wonder what will happen to Murik. How did he become that?" Riley pondered.   
"We may never know how. Some people are just bad and some people are just sick. They may chose to put him in Azkaban or they might try and get him help. Do not stress over his fate, he made his own bed Riley." McGonagall sighed.   
"I know. I'm going to get some sleep, I'll see you both tomorrow." Riley gave them a small smile before walking up to the girls dorms.   
"Mr Lupin." McGonagall nodded at Teddy before walking out.   
As Minerva made her way down the corridor Teddy called out to her.   
"Professor! Professor wait!" He yelled.  
"Teddy?" She questioned.   
"Professor" he said out of breath. "I was just wondering if you could do something for me. It's more for Riley as well but-"   
"What do you need?" She cut in.   
"Would you be able to floo in my grandmother?" He asked.   
"How would that benefit Riley?" McGonagall asked.   
"I want her to visit in the holidays but she's still worried that my grandmother will hate her. I want to show her that she's wrong, before the holidays.." Teddy trailed off sheepishly.   
"And if it backfires?" She asked.   
"I'll deal with that if it comes to it." Teddy said confidently.   
"I'll see what I can do. Have you told Andromeda?" McGonagall asked.   
"Told her?" Teddy looked puzzled.   
"About Riley being Bellatrix's daughter.." McGonagall looked at the boy dumbfounded.   
"Oh, no not yet I haven't."   
"You intend to do so before introducing them though?" McGonagall asked suspiciously.   
"Of course." There was something in Teddy's eyes that made her doubt him. He had his mother's playful gleam in them that made her sure he intended not too.   
"I'll see what I can do." She said again walking away.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Sorry for the wait guys.

Riley woke up early Saturday morning, she got ready in record time and proceeded to pace around the dorm room.  
"What's got you so antsy?" Agertha mumbled.  
Riley jumped, unaware of her roommate being awake.  
"I've got a date." Riley answered. "Sorry if I woke you. I wasn't ready to face all the Gryffindor's just yet." Riley admitted.  
"Don't worry about it. When you say a date you mean...?" Agertha trailed off.  
"With Elanora, of course." Riley clarified.  
"Okay good. Why are you nervous?" She asked.  
"Why wouldn't I be nervous?" Riley asked confused.  
"Well you guys have more or less been dating for 2 years now.. I would have thought being nervous was way behind you." Agertha shrugged.  
"We haven't been dating that whole time and we've taken things slow but it's not that it's just been a hectic few months. It feels like it's our first date again it's been that long since we've had time to ourselves." Riley breathed out heavily.  
"Aw well I think it's cute that you're nervous but I don't think it's necessary, that girl would love you till the end of time." Agertha looked out the window blissfully. "One day I hope for a relationship like yours." She concluded.  
"Thanks, Ag." Riley smiled genuinely.  
"How are you anyway.. we've all heard rumors about what went down but.. I mean.. did he really use the cruciatus curse on you?" Agertha asked, her voice trembling.  
"He did. I got lucky.." Riley said quietly.  
Agertha had paled. "Riles I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay, I'm fine. I just hope he never gets a chance to hurt anyone ever again." Riley said matter of factly.  
"I'll be ready in a few minutes if you want to join me for breakfast?" Agertha offered.  
"Sounds good." Riley smiled and waited.

The girls made there way down to the common room, running into Teddy.  
"Hey Ted, care to join us for breakfast?" Riley asked him.  
Agertha looked between the two of them. "So that's true as well? Our house points jumped through the roof the other night, we assumed McGonagall reinstated the points she took from you. You were just acting that whole time?" Agertha questioned.  
"I was. I knew if I turned on Riley with the information of her mother I could find out who attacked her and Elanora. I know I was an arse but I had to do what was necessary." Teddy stated.  
"Well I'm glad you two are good again, I prefer you when you aren't bullying people." Agertha smiled genuinely at Teddy.  
Teddy laughed. "Me too." He said smiling back.  
"So what's on the agenda today?" He asked.  
"Nora and I are going to hogsmeade together after breakfast." Riley said.  
"Oh I've been wanting to get some supplies from Zonko's!" Teddy said excitedly.  
Riley didn't want to disappoint her friend so she kept quiet, she was sure Elanora would understand. Agertha noticed her silence though.  
"Teddy, I think Riley meant they're going on a date. You know, alone." Agertha said trying not to laugh.  
"Oh. Ohhh. Right, a date. Sorry, next time then." He smiled and shrugged.  
"Just because Riley is busy doesn't mean you can't go Teddy." Agertha suggested.  
"Yeah, I just don't want to make the trip alone. It's not big deal, honestly." He said sincerely.  
Riley couldn't fathom just how oblivious the boy was.  
"Are you busy, Ag? You could accompany Teddy if you're free." Riley suggested, trying to hide her smirk.  
"I'm not busy, no. Teddy?"  
"You and I? Hogsmeade, together?" Teddy stumbled over his words.  
Riley realized that Teddy didn't really hang out with any other women apart from herself and Elanora.  
"Maybe we can all meet up for a drink after lunch?" Riley tried to ease his nerves.  
"Yeah yeah we should do that." He said quickly. "I just need to go to my dorm for something, I'll meet you at breakfast." Teddy smiled at them and ran back upstairs.  
"Have fun with that." Riley laughed.  
Agertha smiled shyly. "Come on, let's go to breakfast."

Agertha asked Riley a few questions so she could keep conversations going with Teddy when Elanora came over to the Gryffindor table.  
"And if all else fails just ask him to change his appearance and laugh at his jokes, he enjoys making people laugh." Riley said sincerely.  
"Teddy?" Elanora asked.  
"He tried to intrude on your date so we decided I would go with him to Hogsmeade." Agertha said to Elanora.  
"Of course he did. Thanks for saving us." Elanora chuckled.  
"We may have to get drinks after lunch with them." Riley smiled at Elanora apologetically.  
"Sounds good." Elanora squeezed her hand.  
Riley's jaw dropped causing Elanora to spin around.  
"Oh my God." Riley was gobsmacked. Teddy had walked into the great hall, his hair wasn't his usually pink or blue nor was it spikey. It was a light brown and combed down. He wore nice slacks with a button down shirt, different to his usual jeans and t-shirt.  
He walked up to them, blushing. He held out his hand to Agertha.  
"Shall We?" He asked.  
Agertha blinked. Took his hand and said "We shall." And smiled brightly. They walked out of the great hall hand in hand.  
Riley looked down at her skinny jeans and t-shirt with another red plaid shirt thrown over for warmth.  
"Why do I suddenly feel under dressed?" Riley said stunned.  
"You're not. You look amazing. If we were to dress up in formal wear we would freeze outside." Elanora kissed Riley's cheek and laughed to herself at the thought of them wearing dresses in this weather.  
Riley looked over at Elanora, she was wearing her favourite black jeans accompanied by a simple long black shirt with a dark green coat. Riley smiled, Elanora wore enough to keep herself warm and Riley because Riley never wore enough layers to keep herself warm so she usually ended up cuddling into Elanora and eventually would steal her coat altogether. Neither would admit out loud just how much they enjoyed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping to have another chapter soon. I lost my passion for a bit but I missed these guys way too much so hopefully I can get back into the swing of things.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow but steady. I am getting back into my groove. Enjoy the cuteness, you deserve it.

Riley and Elanora walked hand in hand towards Hogsmeade.  
"Would you like to go to the Three Broomsticks or Madame Puddifoot's tea shop for drinks later?" Riley asked.  
Elanora laughed. "Do you want to go to the tea shop?" She shot back.  
Riley was trying not too laugh.  
"No. Not exactly. All the cute couples go there though."  
"Well after going there and getting kicked out on our first date for being too loud I think we established we are not their kind of "cute couple" Riles. Besides, I would much rather a warm glass of butterbeer." Elanora chuckled.  
"Yeah I prefer the rowdiness of the pub too, can I still get a tea though?" Riley said looking at Elanora with puppy dog eyes.  
"I would never deny you of your tea, love." Elanora kissed the top of her head.  
"But first, Honeydukes!" Elanora said, she took off running dragging Riley behind her.

They had made their way to the sweets shop in record time, not many students were around so they took their time looking around.  
"Do you think Max would appreciate a box of Bertie Botts?" Riley asked Elanora.  
"That boy is weird, he enjoys the gross ones." Elanora shuddered.  
"So yes then." Riley laughed.  
Riley picked up a pack of Bertie Botts, a pack of caramel cobwebs, and some Honeydukes mice pops. She turned to Elanora.  
"What would you like?" Riley asked.  
"Fizzing Whizzbees are usually fun." She smiled. Riley added some to her haul.  
"My shout on drinks." Elanora said.  
Riley smiled. She never got away with spoiling Elanora.

The two spent most of the morning enjoying the warmth of the shops they were casually browsing.  
Elanora started to chuckle.  
"What's so funny?" Riley asked, her lips quirked.  
"Oh I was just thinking about our first trip here.."  
Riley blushed slightly.  
"I've no idea what you are talking about."  
"So you don't want to go and see the shrieking shack and get cosy in a hollow tree trunk." Elanora couldn't stop the smirk.  
"Only you would take a terrifying experience and use it to flirt." Riley laughed, shaking her head.  
"The look on McGonagall's face when she realised two Slytherin's had saved you." Elanora grinned at Riley.  
"And the look on your faces when she awarded you house points." Riley nudged Elanora's side giggling.  
"Maybe we can go and see the shrieking shack after we catch up with Teddy and Ag for lunch?" Elanora suggested.  
"Maybe you will have to be my knight in shining armour again." Riley put her hand on her forehead and put on a damsel show.  
The girls made their way to the three broomsticks hand in hand laughing at the top of their lungs.


	34. Chapter 34

McGonagall waited patiently in her office, she wasn't entirely sure what to do or how to prepare. She was almost certain Teddy had not told his grandmother, she wanted to respect his place to tell her but her need to protect Riley was starting to overcome that thought. Almost every fibre in her being told her that Andromeda would not lash out or hurt Riley intentionally, Minerva also knows what can happen when something as huge as this is dumped on you without time to process it.

The sound of flames erupted from behind her.

"Minerva." a soft and polite yet strong voice said.

Minerva turned around to face the voice. "Andromeda" Minerva smiled at the woman. "Please, take a seat"

"Can I get you anything? Cup of tea, something a little stronger?" Minerva asked.

"Tea would be lovely" the woman replied.

Merely seconds later a house elf hobbled into the room holding tea and scones.

"Thank you Silvey." Minerva smiled at the house elf. Silvey beamed before dissaparating out.

"I have to admit" Andromeda started. "I am not quite sure why I am here. As much as I enjoy your company Minerva I cant help feeling like I need to be prepared for something. Teddy... he's.. is he alright?" Andromeda looked... freightend.

"I apologise, I should have been more.. open in my letter. Teddy is fine. A lot has happened lately but I am sure you will hear all about it. He is the reason i wrote to you actually, he wanted you to visit." Minerva explained.

"Oh." Andromeda replied quite stunned. "It's not like Teddy to want a social call." The woman chuckled

"No, he wants you to meet Riley." Minerva decided she would tell as much as she could without revealing all. "A lot has happened this year and the boy wishes for you to meet her before schools end so Riley can visit." Minerva knew she was toeing a fine line.

"That boy doesn't shut up about her, why of course she can visit. Wh-"

Minerva decided to keep going. "Riley is... worried you wont accept her. She, like all of us has demons in her past. Demons that up until recently had been kept from everyone. Teddy being Teddy wants to, I guess get you both in a room together and sort it out by blind siding you both" Minerva concluded.

Andromeda chewed at her lip for a moment. "You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"No, I wanted to warn you that you will be blind sided but I think it best you learn the truth from them." Minerva held her head high.

Andromeda nodded. "Very well, when do I get to see them?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh it's all happening.   
> Another chapter should be up within a day or two hopefully!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer than I had hoped, hope you all enjoy :)

The girls entered the three broomsticks to find Teddy and Agertha huddled in a corner talking amongst themselves, completely oblivious to their new arrival.

"Fancy seeing you here." Riley called to the others.

Teddy, lost in conversation almost jumped at Riley's words.

"Blimey, way to give a guy a heart attack!" Teddy laughed. Agertha blushed slightly.

"How has your morning been?" Agertha asked politely.

"Good, we have been indoors for the most part. We bought some "supplies" from Honeydukes earlier" Riley answered.

"The company hasn't been too bad either." Elanora smirked

Riley and Teddy started laughing whilst Agertha gave Elanora a knowing smile.

"I'll go and order us some butterbeer." Agertha said softly.

Teddy hurried to follow after the girl, adament on paying.

"Boys." The girls muttered. Causing the other to laugh.

The couples were enjoying their third round of butterbeer when somebody entered the three broomsticks with their hood up, the weather outside must have started up. Whoever it was made their way slowly, almost unsure of themself but ultimately approaching the group. Riley had a gut feeling and decided to run with it. "Arlin?" She inquired. The four of them heard a low chuckle, the boy took off his hood to reveal the young Gryffindor.

"Nothing gets passed you now does it Riley." The younger boy smiled at her.

Riley grinned back. "Care for a butterbeer?" She asked.

"No-" Arlin barely got the word out before Teddy cut in

"Hold on, what are you doing here?" The three women looked at him confused. "Well he's a second year ain't he." Teddy half stated half questioned.

"I am, Professor McGonagall sent me. She wants you to see her when you return Riley, in her office." The boy said.

Riley looked at him, puzzled. "Why did she need to send someone to tell me that?"

Arlin looked down at his hands. "Well, she sort of seemed.. frazzled." He finished.

Riley got up and made to leave when a hand gently held onto her.

"When you return, Ri. Not "run back this minute the castle is on fire." Elanora smiled a small smile. Riley considered her words for a second.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you. It's not like her to send someone to find me for it to not be important." Riley squeezed Elanora's hand before heading out the door.

Elanora went to follow but Arlin stopped her. "The headmisstress wanted me to ask you to give them some time. She didn't explain why but she hoped you would understand." Arlin shrugged.

Elanora sighed and went back to her seat. She looked over at Arlin. "It's not everyday a second year gets to go to Hogsmeade. Come on then, have a butterbeer with us."


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the massive delay. To make it up to you guys I'm posting 2 chapters tonight. I hope you enjoy.

Riley made her way through the snow towards hogwarts. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to head back straight away but their was something in her gut that told her McGonagall needed to speak urgently. She was making her way towards the spiral staircase when she ran into Max.

"Riles." He said nodding stiffly at her. That was weird.

"Max, are you okay?" she asked

"What? oh, oh yeah I am fine um oh yeah right-" he moved closer to her "The password changed, it's "Harry" now."

"Oh, thanks. Do you-" she started.

"I'm sorry Riley, I have to go. I'll see you later yeah?" He gave her a small smile and walked away.

Riley made her way towards the spiral staircase, confused. Something about the interaction with Max had unsettled her. Usually you couldn't get Max to shut up and leave you alone. She put it out of her mind for the moment, she needed to talk to the Headmisstress.

"Harry!" The staircase started to move, when she got to the office door she heard hushed voices.

"Do you really think this wise?" It was her father, the way he said "wise" sent chills down her spine, the hushed tone he used made it almost sound snake like, with more of a sneer. Riley had been right to trust her gut, something was wrong. She knocked but did not wait to enter.

"Riley!" McGonagall jumped out of her chair towards the girl. "You are back sooner than I imagined." McGonagall gave Severus a look that Riley read as "keep your mouth shut".

"I got Arlin's message and decided to come back immediately." Riley looked between the two. "What is going on?" She asked more sternly than she anticipated.

Riley watched as Minerva tried to figure out in her head what to say. She looked to her father who rolled his eyes. "Young Mr Lupin asked something of your Headmisstress, which she foolishly went along with."

McGonagall cut in. "It is not foolish! She needs to know, we need to face this head on and move forward." Riley was beyond confused.

"And if it doesn't go as planned?" Severus asked.

"You can't honestly think she wou-"

"People can surprise you Minerva, sometimes not for the best." Severus cut in.

Minerva sighed. She looked at Riley. How could anyone see anything but good in the girl.  
She walked over and whispered to one of the paintings. Riley watched the man in the painting walk away. 

"Very well. You might want to take a seat." Minerva suggested. "Our guest will arrive shortly."


	37. Chapter 37

Not long after the man in the painting walked away their was a faint knock on the Headmistresses door. Riley heard Minerva take a deep breath before calling out "Enter."  
Riley looked over to her father, who watched her. He set his jaw out and nodded to Riley.  
Whatever it was. She could do this. 

"Calling for me so soon after we last spoke Minerva." Riley didn't recognise the voice but she could tell the woman had a playful grin on her face without having to look at her.  
Minerva gave a small smile. "Yes well young Riley here decided she needed to return sooner rather than later." Minerva looked over to Riley with-Riley couldn't believe her eyes- Minerva smirked at her. She would be sure to tell winky this later.  
Riley stood and turned to face the woman.  
Both women were rooted in their place unable to move. Andromeda's face went slack and Riley's heart felt like it was about to rip it's way out of her chest. Time stood still as both women were stuck in their own thoughts.  
Riley felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. It seemed to snap both women out of their trance.  
"Riley?" Andromeda questioned.  
Riley nodded, still unable to speak.  
Andromeda looked at Minerva to which Minerva nodded.  
"She's.. you're.. how?" Andromeda stumbled over her words. Her next few words were barely a whisper. "Bella never had children."  
Severus cleared his throat.  
"We can discuss that later." He looked pointedly at Andromeda.  
Andromeda was not stupid, she heard the plea in his words. He did not wish to speak of it in front of the girl. She nodded.  
She walked towards Riley. Upon seeing her advance Riley jumped. Andromeda's heart clenched. Everything fell into place in that moment. Why Minerva warned her. Why Teddy's best friend had never visited. Why Riley look absolutely terrified to be there.  
"You are scared of me." Andromeda said to Riley.  
Riley's eyes bulged. "No. No I- that's not." Riley couldn't figure out how exactly to explain.  
Andromeda could see the struggle in the young witches eyes.  
She stormed over to Riley and brought her into a hug. Riley was tense all over. Not allowing her guard to drop.  
"You were afraid I would not love you." Andromeda whispered to Riley.  
Andromeda squeezed a little tighter.  
"Yes" Riley barely managed to croak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed these 2 chapters. I'm going to try and get back into the swing of things.


	38. Chapter 38

Riley was in complete shock. She wasn't aware of the stress she had been carrying around with her until this moment, she let it all fall off her as Andromeda squeezed her a little tighter and hummed lightly. 

"You're a Gryffindor?" Andromeda asked softly.  
Riley nodded into the woman's shoulder.  
Andromeda chuckled lightly.   
"What's funny?" Riley asked.   
"Bella would have hated that" Andromeda broke apart the hug smiling down at Riley. Wiping a tear that had escaped Riley.   
"Yes well, "Bella" would have rather me dead." Riley spat.   
Andromeda gave a confused look "I don't und-"  
"Matters we can discuss later." Severus cut in.  
"I've never heard you so talkative Severus" Andromeda said giving him a small smile.    
"He's my father." Riley stated, quite proudly. 

Andromeda was stopped in her tracks. Looking between the two, Severus had a slight tinge to his cheeks. He was trying to hide how happy he was at Riley boldly claiming her parentage. She couldn't see much of Severus in the girl, she looked too much like Bella, but she definetly took after him. You could see it in the way she held herself in that moment. 

"I was aware Rodolphus couldn't reproduce but Bella never seemed interested in children." Andromeda tilted her head in confusion. Something Riley had seen Teddy do often.

Severus cleared his throat. "Yes, well.. The Dark Lord wanted more followers one way or another. He wanted to cement alliances and families. Even if it was against our wishes."   
Andromeda took a sharp intake of breath, realizing that neither parent wanted to be put in the position in the first place.   
"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Severus." She said sincerely.  
Severus looked down at the young woman.  
"Don't be. I couldn't be more proud of the child we have."   
It was Riley's turn to slightly blush.  

In the next moment the door burst open.  
"GRAN!" Teddy exclaimed. He ran over and hugged the older woman. He looked past her to see Riley standing there, he flinched instinctively.   
"It's fine, Ted." Riley spoke barely above a whisper.   
"I admit, it's all starting to make sense now, why you never visited that is." Andromeda smiled over at Riley.  
Riley was quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say next.   
"She knew you would know who she was the second you saw her, she was scared her family would reject her." Teddy smiled sadly revealing the truth of the matter.   
Andromeda walked closer to Riley.  
"You know my whole life I have been compared to her. Even Harry Potter went to attack me once thinking I was my sister." Andromeda shook her head and smiled. "I know what it's like to have people assume the worst in you. But that is not who we are. The stories Teddy has told me, you remind me more of my daughter than you do of your mother."  
Riley flinched. Panic ensnared her whole body. She forgot how to breathe for a moment. She watched as the older womans eyes became alarmed and Teddy run at her before everything went black.


End file.
